The Forest
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Based on the movie "Stand By Me", near the end of summer, Gumball, his siblings, and his friends are about to embark on a quest to find the body of a missing boy into the Forest of Doom. Soon they'll about to find out the meaning of their last adventure before the end of their innocence. Rated T for Teen. Mile Language. Mile Violence.
1. Darwin's Unexpected News

**Hey, guys. NiteOwl18 here again, and I know it's been a few day since I made "Best Spring Break Ever," but I'm bore as hell and I decided to make my fourth story. It's based on the movie "Stand By Me**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Darwin's Unexpected News.**

It was the end of summer, the thing that every kid must face sooner or later after three months. Kids spend their time doing what they were going to do as it's listed in their brains, right between the category of education and responsibilities. They had done this sort of things on those three months. Hell, some of them even did it before three months, and that only took two months. A few of them did it under a month. Once the things that they were doing in the summer were finish, the kids spend the entire day playing video games or watch tv. After that, they stop and done nothing throughout their whole lives. They have done this throughout their childhood, but then came the next big thing that everyone has to face, despite being the end of another summer. The end of their innocence. The adventures that every kid had usually come and go like a dust in the wind. That's pretty much what happen to Gumball Watterson, his siblings, and his friends when they came upon an adventure that will change their lives forever.

Gumball and his friends were hanging out at Elmore's playground in the town of Elmore. Now people think that they were having fun like a bunch of kids or doing something illegal, but those suggestions are wrong. They were doing nothing, just like every kid was when they're doing something. The thing about going to the playground was sort of a hangout to them. Everyday they will go to the playground and just play around like the kids they are. However, those days were almost upon them. Now they play cards, read comic books, doing their makeup and talking about boys and such.

The end of summer in this little town was the hottest and windiest day; it hasn't been this hot since five summers ago. It was only a week before school was starting. The school was now open and the teachers were preparing to make the kids make their lives a living hell again. The only thing that was good at it was Miss Simian, the most brutal, cruel, and sadistic teacher in the century. Well, centuries. To make this week worth it, they have to spend the entire day doing something that will remember this forever, but that wasn't going to help them. During the three months of summer, everyone had done the things they want to do when they were out of the school. When it was done, everyone wanted more, whether it's adventurous or dangerous. They couldn't come up with anything to make this worth it. Not even Gumball Watterson who was best of thinking ideas that were both adventurous and dangerous. Gumball was the first one to done his things he want to do in the summer in about a week. Some of them were resulted near-death, which terrified his parents, especially his mother. He had spend his time getting grounded for a while, then spend almost the entire summer doing nothing but watching tv and playing video games. Some of the times his mother beg him to go outside and do something that he normally do. So he call his friends who were finished with their lists and hang around at the playground, where they play cards and talk stuff. There was Tobias, Banana Joe, Carrie, Teri, Alan, Carmen, Masami, Leslie, Molly, Bobert and Penny. Gumball normally spend his time with Darwin, but he's hanging around with his girlfriend and Tobias' older sister, Rachel. All of them were about fourteen or fifteen years old and were about to enter their next year. That didn't matter with his younger brother since Gumball was dating Penny. He's been dating her for a year now. Gumball's family were glad for him dating Penny, so were her family. The one that didn't approve of this was her father. He hated his family and him because of their reckless and destructive ways. But Gumball didn't care. He love Penny with all his heart and Penny felt the same way.

Gumball was playing a game of card with Tobias, Bobert and Joe. So far they play for about thirty minutes and they were sweating like hogs. The wind wasn't helping them cool them down since the hotness was beating them. Alan and Carmen were flirting with each other and play on the swing set. It was still gross for everyone to look at them because they were so damn perfect. The rest of the girls were just doing what Penny and her friends always do. Talk boys and do their makeup. They be doing this since that day at the treehouse, where Gumball tried to save Darwin from being kiss by Masami and ended up kissing _him. _Both of them though they kiss the girl they were falling for, except Darwin wasn't even falling for Masami. The thought of that were both gross and disgusting; it will live them in their brains forever. Come to think of it, they could have go to a tree house instead of being in the hot sun. But how are twelve people are going to fit in a treehouse that only fit seven people?

In the middle of the boys card game, the girl instant chatting and the perfect couple making out, the gang had heard a familiar voice that coming to them. They looked to see an orange figure with long legs and short arms running very fast; it was Darwin. When he finally stopped, he was breathing fast and sweating very hard. Of course, he was sweating. He was an athlete, a _real _athlete. He was the star of his swimming team.

Darwin breathed very hard that he can barely get the words out. "Oh, man! Oh, man! Wait till you-till you hear this guys! I-I need to breathe!"

Gumball said "Darwin, chill. You're sweating so much that it's making us sweat more."

Tobias notice that his sister wasn't here. He thought that Darwin always come to them with Rachel around. This time she wasn't.

Tobias asked "Where's my sister, Darwin?"

Darwin answered, while still breathing "She-She at home. Getting ready."

Joe remarked "Getting what? You two are getting ready for sex or something?"

"No!"

Gumball said "Look, man. If you two are going to fool each other around in my house or at Tobias' house, just do it very quietly. Me, mom, dad and Anais don't want you guys banging holes on the wall."

Bobert suggested "If you are willing to perform intercourse on Tobias' sister, may I advise you to wear something protective?"

Darwin finally catch his breath and resume to his normal voice. "No, it's not like that. She's getting ready for this trip."

Tobias remarked "A trip? You mean like up in the mountains where no one can hear you two making moaning sounds and getting organisms?"

The boys laughed at what Tobias said, except for the girls and Alan. Alan may be one of the guys, but when it come to making remarks about sealing the deal with someone, he joins on the girl side. He wasn't the only boy to join the side; there was also Leslie. He cares of people's feelings and sensitivity. No wonder Penny didn't fall for him. That's what Gumball though when the both of them started spending time together and became possessed with jealous. But he wasn't anymore when Penny told him that she and Leslie were cousins.

Darwin asked to the guys "What is it with you guys with me having sex with Rachel?"

Gumball suggested "We just thought that you finally seal the deal with an attractive girl."

A clear throat was made right behind Gumball, who turn around and saw Penny making a scowling face.

"Sorry. _Second _attractive girl."

Penny was now satisfied.

Darwin continued "Anyway, can you guys tell your parents that you're camping someone elses house?"

Tobias said "I don't know. My parents will ground me and Rachel again for letting people into my house. Remember when my sister hosted that party?"

How can he forget? That was the day Darwin meet Rachel. The kids of Elmore thought she was a grinch to everyone at school because of her status. Her little brother blackmail her of letting his friends join the party, which ended like a real wild party and almost trash the entire house. Lucky, Darwin clean up the entire house and got a kiss on the cheek from Rachel. Of course, his parents find out about it when Principal Brown and Miss Simian were in the closet together and both Tobias and Rachel were grounded. But it was worth it for Rachel, for she had found her true love.

Darwin turn to his brother in excitement "What about you, man? Can you tell mom and dad that we're camping someone else house?"

Gumball shrugged "Probably."

Penny said "Well, it better not be my house because my dad has a strict rule about people camping in our house. He even wouldn't let Gumball near the house."

"So true."

Joe asked "So what's this all about, Darwin? Why were you running to us and sweating very hard? We know that you haven't done sealing the deal with Rachel, which I think you should. So what up, man?"

The boys resume back returning to their game of cards, the girl resume their topic of boys and the perfect couple were just flirting with each other. And that's when Darwin drop the bomb on everyone in the playground.

Darwin asked "You guys want to go see a dead body?"

* * *

**I know it was kinda short, but this is all I can do. I may not posted all of the chapters because my first semester at college is almost about to end and we're going to be doing a lot of work. So just review of what you guys think of it. Also, read some of my stories and review them. Thank you. NiteOwl18 out.**


	2. Justin Blake

**Yo guys, it's me again. This is the second chapter of my new story. It's kinda short Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Justin Blake**

The moment that Darwin had uttered the sentence "You guys want to see a dead body?" everyone in the playground stop what they were doing and looked at the naive twelve year old gold fish. Darwin was know of saying something that he doesn't know or shouldn't say stuff like that. That's what his family had teach him about that the moment he grew legs. And now he had just said something that stun his friends.

Darwin begin by saying that he was going to the store to get Rachel a _Life _magazine and a bag of chips. His friends didn't to know whether to laugh or listen to his story about his girlfriend ordering his around like a marriage couple. Darwin continue his story despite the mocks and taunts from his friends. He enter the store on Thursday morning while everyone was at the playground. As he was looking for the bag of low fat sour cream chips that Rachel love, he had hear two man in a gruff voice by the sections of alcohol. Darwin took a peek and saw two police officers, one was a Bulldog and the other was a Rottweiler. Both of them were in their late forties. The Bulldog had a shave beard and has black eyes. The Rottweiler eye's were grey. They were standing in a row of alcohol. Their names were Billy Trescott and Samuel Ford.

The Bulldog, Billy Trescott, spoken first "Sam, what are we going to do?"

The Rottweiler replied forcefully "Nothing is what we're going to do."

Darwin place his fin on his mouth and try all of his might not to say anything that could draw their attention. Not even a sound nor a breath. All he had to do is say nothing and listen to the two police officers.

Billy said "What if it was the kid that the chief was talking about it? Could it have been him?"

Sam annoying said "Look, I don't care, all right? I'm tire from the night shift and I just want a decent drink."

"The chief won't like it when you drink, nor the Sergeant. You could get a lot of trouble."

"Aaah, quit your whining. John lets me drink when I'm with him and the guys. Plus when I'm done doing a job that he ask me to."

Billy added "And that job lead us found the poor kid. I mean, did you see him, laying on the bushes? The train must have hit him-."

Sam shushed "Will you keep your voice down?"

"I'm serious, man. We oughta tell the chief about it. It must be the kid that went missing. I don't know remember what his first name was, but I'am pretty sure that his last name was Blake."

Sam sighed "Look, you don't go telling the chief about what you saw back in the Forest of Doom. The way I see it is this. We tell the chief, but the chief will start asking questions about how we decided to up to the forest, where we were burying evidences five feet ground. How will that go? You tell me."

Billy put his finger on his bottom lips and think about what his partner had said. He was thinking about correcting him about the body they found.

Sam said "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Billy asked "Can we at least tell John about it?"

Sam quickly answered "No! The Sergeant has enough problems. Us burying evidence deep in the forest right next to the dead kid's body is too much. It's a good thing Jerry call us before the jury can put him to jail."

"Yeah." Stated Billy. "Five to ten years on aggressive assault on a citizen. That guy started it in the first place by throwing baseball on his window. He's was only like what ten? Eleven?"

Sam corrected "He was thirteen, and don't worry, the evidence is long gone and the kid's family don't get squat."

Both of the police officers each grab six cans of beer and Billy a bag of potato chips. They then walk down the aisle to the counter.

Billy asked as they were walking down "You think people will find the body?"

Sam shouted quietly "Will you stop with that? Nobody is going to find out. Not the chief, and not even John. Beside, I don't people will even be thinking about going to Dead Man Tracks. That's the other side of the forest people don't even want to go there."

Billy added "Except we got lucky because we got a car and that only took about fifteen minutes. Good thing those animals got in the way before they became insect food."

Sam said "I almost got one with my car, but the bastard ran away before I can get him."

After they were gone, Darwin pop out of the section and watch them leave. Darwin had listen to a conversation that nobody wasn't suppose to hear between two cops, especially when they're part of Sergeant John Parker. Jonathan Parker was the Sergeant in Elmore Police. He and his gang had roam the streets day and night like they own the town. Juveniles and criminals ran away when they first see the growling face of the Sergeant. Darwin then ran out of the store to tell his friends about it, but before he can, he had to tell Rachel first since he was his girlfriend.

Darwin finished "And that's what happen."

Darwin's friends remain in silence after Darwin told them his unexpected news. Gumball and his friends knew what Darwin was talking about. In fact, the whole city knew about it. Behind the media and entertainment, there was Justin Blake. Justin Blake was the biggest story around Elmore. He was around thirteen like the kids from Elmore Junior High. His parents were always strict with him. They treat him like any other parent will do to make their kid will listen. None of the kids knew Blake because they never seen him in school; he goes to a magnet school from upstate. He was another smart kid with a brain of another genius. But he wasn't a super genius like Gumball's sister Anais and she's six now! The only thing with Blake was that he didn't had any friends nor a girlfriend. Probably because his parents want him to focus only on education. Whether he speaks out of turn, he gets punish badly. Then one day he run away from home and was last scene in the Forest of Doom. The police had constructed a search for him in the woods, but three months later, they give up. They assume that he's dead.

Tobias said "Man, you were lucky, dude. Those guys could have put you in jail for listening on their conversation or take you back at the store and shot you in the back."

Darwin said blankly "Yeah, thanks man."

Carmen asked "So you're saying that the kid's dead body is somewhere in that forbidden forest?"

"Yep, in Dead Man Tracks."

Carrie then hear the name pop out of Darwin's mouth and uttered "Wait! I think I know that place! Me and my family used to go there for scaring people in the forest. We go there all the time! There's tracks right next to the river. It's about thirty miles from here."

Penny asked "Wait, if he's reside in Dead Man Tracks, how did he get there from town?"

Alan guessed "Probably walk."

Both Gumball and Bobert said in union "Impossible."

"How is it impossible, Gumball?"

Gumball explained "Because if this kid walk all the way to the other side, he could have pass the monsters and deadly creatures, then all he had to do is walk the tracks, which could have taken about all day. Then at night, a train pop out of nowhere and-" He punch his fist and finish "SMACKO! And landed right in the bushes."

Joe replied "Oh, god."

Then Tobias had an idea and say excitedly "Hey, what don't we go there?"

Everyone looked at the rich color kid with excitement written all over his face.

"Think about it. We go there, find the kid's body, and take it back to town so we can get our picture taken by the local news."

Everyone beam across their faces and look at each other.

Joe shouted "We'll be famous!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll be heroes!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll be legendary!"

"Yeah!"

Darwin said "I don't know if I should go with you all."

Gumball asked "Dude, you give us something that we all like to do, and now you want to back out?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, what if the cops found out? I mean, they'll shoot me in the back just like Tobias said"

Joe said "Dude, don't worry."

Masami replied "Yeah. You say that everyone will be camping someone else house. That's the best excuse we can come up with."

Darwin then asked "But what about when we take the kid's body back to town? Our parents and the cops will start asking questions about how we all went the way to the forest and suddenly we found the kid."

Gumball suggested "We'll just tell them that we got bore of camping someone else house and we went to the forest and we come back and uttered "Look what we found!"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Trust me. I'm an expert of making of stories."

Teri remarked "Which is probably the reason why you get in trouble."

Gumball sarcastically said "Oh, Teri. If you love me, why didn't you say so before I dated Penny?"

Teri rolled her eyes as Gumball and Penny chuckled.

The young blue cat turn to his brother and asked "Well, Darwin, what do you say? You still in?"

Darwin said "Uh…"

Tobias said "_Darwin…"_

"Uh…"

Alan smiled "Come on, Darwin. We're waiting."

"Uh…"

Both Banana Joe and Tobias grab Darwin and nudges his head while saying "Come on, Darwin! Give us your answer! Give us your answer, man!"

Darwin got out of their nudges and answered "All right, all right. I'll go."

Banana Joe and Tobias cheered and raise their arms in victory as everyone cheer with them.

Darwin replied "We'll meet up at the end of Elmore once we got everything."

Gumball declared "Then let's start packing!"

The boys got up from the ground and started running while the girls follow them. Once they went to town, they split up and went to their houses to get ready for the adventure they were about to have.

* * *

**What you guys think of it? Now you know the name of the dead body and Gumball and his friends are about to have the greatest adventure ever. Also, as a reminder, please remember to vote on my story contest. The Assassin or Elmore's Warriors 2. The voting will end at the end of April.**


	3. Getting Ready

**Hey guys, sorry I hadn't posted in a while. I got caught up with college and all. Anyway, this is the third chapter of my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready**

After Darwin told his friends about a private information of the location of the body of Justin Blake, the gang decided that they should go find him and bring him back into town to become local heroes. They went back to town and go to their homes and pack up everything they will need for the trip. The fourteen year old cat and the twelve year old fish hurry back to their home. Their father, Richard, was playing video games the moment the boys enter the house.

Gumball asked "Hey, dad?"

Richard was too busy of not taking his eyes off the t.v that he didn't hear his son.

Gumball repeated a little louder "Dad! Yo, dad!"

Richard said "Huh?"

"I was wondering that if is is okay that me and Darwin go camping with our friends."

Richard muttered "Yeah. Okay, sure. Just be back by dinnertime."

Darwin took his turn. "Dad, we're not going to be back from dinnertime. We're going to be camping out for a couple of days or so."

"Where are you guys staying at?"

Both of the boys answered simultaneous. "At Penny's."

"At Rachel's."

Both of the boys looked at each other and answer correctly. Gumball corrected "I meant, at Rachel's."

Darwin said the moment Gumball answer "At Penny's."

They looked at each other again and looked back at their distracted dad.

Gumball added "We're staying at either one of them."

Both Darwin and Gumball went upstairs and into their room. Gumball got out his backpack and open one of his drawers, revealing socks and underwears. Darwin took out his backpack and only pack his fishbowl. Gumball was packing a few clothes from his backpack.

Gumball said "Hey, Darwin. I'm been thinking. How long do you think we find this kid's body in the woods?"

Darwin paused for a moment and answer "Huh, I never thought of that. Probably about three days or so."

"Hey, Darwin. You remember when we got lost in the Forest of Doom?"

Darwin sighed "Don't remind me of that day."

"What if we were the ones that were missing and the gang had to look for us. It can only take them about what. Five or six days?

"In the Forest of Doom? About ten minutes. In Dead Man Tracks? Probably ten days."

Gumball muttered low "Damn. You're going to need a lot of water for you to sleep, buddy."

Darwin replied "I'm on it."

Darwin went underneath the bed and started to look for a canteen for his fishbowl. He took out things that were inside Gumball's bed for quite time. Old sandwich that grow into legs and run away, a glass of milk is solid as a rock, and a bag of unopened cheetos.

Darwin said "Well, at least this one didn't learn to walk or became solid."

Darwin open the bag and, instead of the smell of fresh cheetos, a rat pop out of the bag. Darwin shrieked and grab the only thing he can find: a tennis racket. Darwin started to smash the long and cheese furred rat, but the rat ran out of the bedroom. Darwin breathed breathlessly and saw something underneath his bed.

He reach in on it and took out a metal canteen "Ah, there it is."

Darwin got up and walk to the bathroom to filled his canteen with water. The only water that Darwin can survive and sleep is water from the bathroom. Gumball kept packing his things in his backpack. So far he had only pack his clothes, but then thought _Wait. Why would I need clothes? We'll be in the forest for about three days, plus there's no place for me to take a shower._

Gumball got all his clothes from his backpack and shrugged "Ah, well. I won't be needing them."

Gumball put them in the drawer without even the bother to fold them. He then went to the closet and took out his sleeping bag. He put it on his backpack; the next thing he had put in there were comic books, most of them were from _Marvel, _and a lot of them were Science-Fiction. With everything pack, he zipped it up and put it on.

"There we go. All ready."

"All ready for what?"

Gumball stopped and saw his six year old sister Anais standing on the door way. She was still wearing the same pink dress she was wearing a year ago. Despite being the genius in their family, she was given him the same look mom always give to either Gumball, Darwin, or Richard, but mostly to Gumball.

Gumball said "Have you been standing there this whole time? That's very weird of you, sis."

Anais asked with her arms crossed "Why were you packing, Gumball?"

"It's none of your business."

"Really? Cause I saw a rat and Darwin coming out of your room, which is assume to me that you guys are up to something."

Gumball lied "Well, we're not, okay? So why don't you go back to your room and read your smart smart books?"

Then Darwin came back, smiling, with his canteen fill with water. "Hey, Gumball, all set for the trip to find the dead body?"

Gumball wave his hands and shush him to not reveal the informations in front of Anais. But it was too late. The secret was out. Gumball did a facepalm.

Darwin curiosity said "What?"

Darwin then looked at his little sister, then back to Gumball. But he stopped when he realized that Anais was in the room.

"Oh."

Anais asked "Wait, what dead body?"

Gumball shake his head and hands. "It's nothing, sis."

Anais, as the little genius she is, found the solution that both of his brothers were talking about "Wait. Are you guys talking about that Justin Blake guy?"

Gumball said "What if we are, sis? What if we are talking about the missing kid?"

"You guys are not seriously going to the Forest of Doom and finding this kid, are you?"

Gumball answered "Of course we are. Beside, it's not just me and Darwin; some of our friends are tagging along as well."

Anais lowered both of her eyes and said "You know, mom is not going to like it when you guys are going up to that dangerous forest."

Darwin shrugged "Anais, you have nothing to worry about; we already ask dad if we can go and he said yes."

Anais raises an eyebrow. "Really? Dad said that?"

Gumball added "Well, actually we told dad that we're camping someone else house and he said yes."

"So instead of camping out someone's backyard, you and your friends are going to put yourself in grave danger like always just to find the dead kid's body?"

Both Gumball and Darwin answered "Yep."

Anais asked "What happens when mom finds out where you guys were going?"

Gumball replied "That's why I'm going to leave a note for them that we're camping someone's house."

"That's not going to work. Beside, what happens when you guys find the body, then what?"

Darwin smiled "We'll become heroes!"

Anais corrected "I _meant, _that what's going to happen when you all take the body back into town? You know, there's going to suspect that you all been in the forest."

Gumball explained "That's where you're wrong, sis. We'll just tell them that we got bored of camping and decided to hike into the forest, where we stumble upon the body."

"And that's going to work? You don't see any flaws in it."

"Nope!"

Anais let out a frustrated grow while rolling her eyes.

Gumball said to his little sister "Now, if you excuse me, Anais, we have an adventure to go to."

Darwin put his canteen in his backpack and put it on his back. He uttered "Let's go, Gumball."

The two brothers begin to walk out of the room and pass the pink little rabbit.

Anais asked "And _what _would I do when you guys are gone?"

Gumball answered "Just tell mom of the note and that's it. Simple as that."

Anais let out a big sigh. "All right, all right. I'll tell mom if you guys do me one thing."

Darwin kept walking with Gumball while saying "And what's that, Anais."

Anais uttered the word. "I'm want in."

Both Gumball and Darwin stopped "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I want to go with you guys."

Gumball chuckled "Look, sis, no offense, but you wouldn't want to go along of this trip."

Darwin added "Yeah, we're going on a dangerous trip to see a dead body. A _dead _body, Anais." He started talking very creepy "One is fill with maggots and worms, squirming all over the place. The smell of a rotten corpse will tramarize you for the rest of the life."

Both Gumball and Darwin started moving their fingers while saying "Ooo." to scare their little sister.

Anais said with her eyes close "I can take it."

Gumball started to get serious with her. "You're not coming with us and that's that. This trip can be very dangerous, which it's not appropriated for a six year old like yourself."

Anais shouted "Oh, come on! You guys take me on another one of your dangerous mischief."

"Name one time we did."

"Remember the time you and Darwin took me to Tina's place to get back my Daisy the Donkey doll back from her?"

Gumball added "That's only because you drag me into this with that cute face of yours."

Anais smirked "Oh, you mean like this?"

Anais was about to make the cute face she did with Gumball about two years ago. Gumball shake his head. "No. Anais, don't you go there."

The little pink bunny started to raise her arms slowly into a cute and cuddly position. Her lips started to quiver.

"No, no, no. It's not going to work, sis."

She close her eyes, which was the ultimate thing that can break Gumball for her cuteness.

"Oh, not the eyes. Anything but the eyes."

After a few seconds, Anais open her eyes and did the most cuteness and unbreakable puppy dog face that no one can resist. Not even Gumball.

Gumball cover his face with both of his arms and eyes close.

He shouted to Darwin "Darwin, don't stare into the eyes of Anais!"

But it was too late; Darwin was now caught into the light of the cuteness. His eyes were glistening and mouth wide open like a person gets when they saw a child make a cute face.

Darwin said while being lost in the eyes "Look at her, man. It's just too cute to resist."

Gumball tried all of his might not to get caught in the light of cuteness, but the force was too strong. It's like something was kept for so long that it's releasing a huge light from it.

Anais said while still making the puppy dog face "Please, Gumball. Take me with you. All you have to do is say yes."

Gumball groan as the light was making his arms shaking and about to come down like a wall. He couldn't risk of seeing her irresistible cute face. So, in defeat, Gumball shouted "All right, all right! You can come with us!"

Anais stopped making her face and replied "Great! I'll go pack!"

Gumball lower his arms down as soon as Anais went to her room. Gumball shake his head to try and clear of what just happen. Darwin's zombified cute face was snapped out and looked to the left and right. He put his fins on his head as it was started to hurt.

"Whoa, what just happened?"

Gumball answered "It's seems Anais is joining us on our trip."

"How that happened?"

"You got blind, bro. Blind by the light of her cuteness."

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's not much, but this one will probably do. Anyway, I have an announcement to make. I may not pose any chapter for a while because I'am started to get stress from all the work at college and exams are coming up soon. I just don't have the time anymore. I may posted one more chapter tomorrow, but that's it. So keep reading my story or my other stories and post reviews about it. Also, April had already started and only six people had review or text me of what story do they want me to do: The Assassin or Elmore's Warriors 2. People, come on! You guys don't have to vote, but I recommended you all to vote. So please vote. Don't wait until the last minute. You all have a month to do it, so vote now! NiteOwl18 out.**


	4. Who's Got The Food?

**Hey, guys. Sorry I hadn't posted this chapter since my last chapter. I was too tried for it, but I'm finally finish with it. Read it and see what you guys think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who's Got The Food?**

Anais went back with her brothers with her backpack on her back that is filled with her sleeping bag and her Daisy the Donkey Doll. She had trick her brothers of going along with them to bring back the body of Justin Blake by using the most unbearable puppy dog face she can mustered.

Anais said with satisfied written all over her face "Okay, I'm ready."

Anais went follow the way to the stairs with Gumball and Darwin both walk behind her.

Gumball sighed "This trip better be worth it."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais all headed downstairs, where their dad was still playing video games. Gumball grab a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down a note for his mother to see what had happened to them. After he was done, he place it on the counter in the kitchen.

Gumball said to his dad as he went to his siblings "Dad, we're leaving now. In case mom throws a fit or rampage the whole town, just tell her of the note that I place in the kitchen."

Richard responded "Yeah, sure. Okay."

Gumball suspect that he didn't listen to a word he said, so he took it as a yes. He shrugged "All right, well, see you in a few days."

Anais open the door and the three of them left the house and property, leaving Richard alone at the house. Richard kept playing for a few seconds until he couldn't hear a single noise.

"Hey, what you kids doing up there? Gumball? Darwin? Anais?"

The thirteen year old peanut antlered girl was in her room decorated with such decore of light brown that matches her family peanut shell. She had pack her sleeping bag and a couple of magazines in her backpack. She said with her hands on her hips.

"There we go. All set."

Penny walk to her cabinet and open her drawer before taking out her iPhone. She stopped to see a row of pictures of her and Gumball, each of them were doing different poses. It was taken a year ago at the carnevil. She smile slightly at the picture since she's going on a trip with her friends, including Gumball. She kisses two of her fingers and planted them on Gumball in one of the picture.

"So you're going."

Penny stopped at the moment and turn around to see her father standing at her doorway. The look of his face and the way he put his hands on his hips, Penny concluded that he was not in a happy mood. He wasn't angry either. It was the fact that everytime she goes with Gumball, her dad always make the face. That scowling and disappointed face.

Penny sighed "Yeah, dad, I'm going camping at Masami's house with a couple of friends."

Penny puts her iPhone in her backpack before zipping it up. She thought for sure that her dad probably left after that question, but he come asking more than one question.

"Is _he _going?"

Penny close her eyes and mutter to herself "Oh, dear god, not this again." She turn to her father and annoyingly said "Yes, dad. He's going as well. He is my boyfriend, you know."

Penny grab her backpack and walked out her room while her father get out of the way. As she was about to take her first step, Mr. Fitzgerald stopped her with another one of his questions.

He asked "Why can't you have a regular boyfriend?"

Penny took a deep breath, trying not to be angry at her dad, and let out a calm and soothing voice. "Dad, don't you start."

"Why can't you have someone else better for you?"

Penny answered "Dad, Gumball is the only one I care for him, and you should too. Who knews? He might be your new dad-in-law."

Mr. Fitzgerald scoffed "Yeah, and along with the rest of his abnormal family."

Penny said with her eyes lower "I don't have time for this. I'm going to Masami's house."

She went down the stairs and said to her mother and father as she open the door "Bye mom. Bye dad. See you in a couple of days."

She close the door right behind her and walk to the sidewalk, where Mr. Fitzgerald watch her leave with a suspicious look on his face.

At the Wilsons home, both Tobias and Rachel were packing their things inside their backpack in separate rooms. Tobias had his deck of cards, energy sodas, his handheld game console, his sleeping bag, and a couple of comic books and magazines; some of the magazines were mostly sports magazines and girlie magazines. Rachel had pack her sleeping bag and a couple of magazines that was her styles. Rachel was looking for her iPhone since it wasn't in her drawers. and while she was looking for it, Tobias got out of his room and headed to his parent's room. Rachel know that it wasn't her room, but it was in her brother's room. Who else will take her stuff just to bug her? She went into her brother's messy room and look at the first thing she sees. A pile of dirty laundry at the counter. She went to it and dig underneath the dirty clothes with a deep breath.

Tobias took out a silver key from the table counter and went to his large cabinet. He insert the key inside the keyhole.

Rachel was still keep digging to find her device, and with one last dirty sock...

Tobias twist the key and a small click was heard…

Rachel got rid of the clothing…

Tobias open the door…

Both of them from the rooms say simultaneously as they found what they were looking for. "There you are."

The teens got out of their rooms with their colorful backpack in their backs and headed out to the front door. Rachel was the only one at the door. She looked at the stairs and yelled "Tobias! Time to go already!"

After that scream, Tobias came down the stair with glee on his face.

Tobias reach for the doorknob while Rachel said to her parents "Bye mom, bye dad. We're going camping at someone else home; See you in a couple of days."

Mr. and Mrs. Wilsons were in the living room doing their everyday activity; Mrs. Wilson with her trainmill and Mr. Wilson playing video games.

Mrs. Wilson said while exercising "Okay, just don't go out into the wood or anything."

Tobias remarked "Oh, we won't."

She give her sister a quick wink, before Rachel hit him in the arm. The two siblings then walk out the door and headed out to the end of Elmore.

The entire students of Elmore Junior High had already pack their things for the journey of a missing boy. Gumball had send a message to them to meet them at the end of Elmore, so that's where he and his siblings are going. The looks of Gumball and Darwin faces were a combination of determination and ambition. Anais only had ambition since she was going along on this trip thanks to her unbreakable cuteness. Gumball wasn't feeling sure if his little sister should be going along on the trip. What if she might get scare and back out at the last minute? At the forest, there is unspeakable creatures lurking around in the woods. What if she encounter one and gets killed by it? Mom might killed Gumball and Darwin next. Probably dad since he didn't know about the trip. Gumball looked at his little sister with great concern.

Gumball replied "You know, it's not too late to back out."

Anais said with her eyes close "It's not going to work, Gumball. I'm going along with you guys so you wouldn't put yourself in danger in reckless ways like always."

"That's how me and Darwin are. We're dangerous and reckless!"

Anais rolled her eyes "Oh, please! If you're so dangerous and reckless as you both are, then how come last night you and Darwin were watching _Free Willy _in your room and crying?"

Gumball objected "Hey, I was crying man tears!"

Anais sarcastically said "Right. Man tears."

"Beside, the only reason why I was watching it because Darwin beat me in a game of rock, paper, scissor. I wanted to watch _Forrest Gump_, but Darwin insisted that we watch _Free Willy_ instead."

Anais raise an eyebrow to her two big brothers. "So you guys were decided to watch which of the saddest film?"

Gumball said "Hey, what we do is none of your business."

Anais replied "Whatever."

The three siblings had traveled about fifteen miles from Elmore all the way to the end of the town. The sun was still boiling up and the wind was blowing at a three mile speed. They were sweating from their clothes and their heads. They saw a group of people standing in the middle of nowhere. As they came close, they saw that the kids from Elmore Junior High had already arrive.

Masami, as spoiled as usual, spatted "It's about time you show up."

Gumball looked at his classmates and see that everyone was here with their backpack.

Gumball concluded "Looks like everyone is here. Now we can go."

Gumball saw Penny was there as well. He was surprise that her father had let her go, even thought that they're going on a dangerous journey. The young alther girl smiled at her boyfriend, and Gumball wave at her back.

"Hey, Gumball, why is your little sister is here?"

Gumball then start to notice the few stares given by his classmates when they saw Gumball and Darwin with Anais. They can't know that she went along with them because Anais had break him with her unbreakable cute face. He still have the memory of that.

Gumball nervously said "Ahh, let's just say that she made an _unbearable _persuasive."

Penny remarked "She did the cute face on you again, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

Anais beamed in pride as most of Gumball's classmates laugh at the embarrassment.

Gumball said "Oh, ha, ha, ha. You're lucky we have her on this trip or else we will be lost."

Teri remarked "Yeah, by you."

Gumball sighed and ignored Teri's remark. "Let's just go along on the trip."

The entire gang began to walk to the Forest of Doom. As they were walking, Gumball didn't think of how long the trip might be or even asking Anais. He looking at the two smartest student in school, Bobert and Carmen. "Have you two figure out the days it'll take us to get to Dead Man's Tracks?"

Carmen explained "Well, according to my research of the distance of the forest and the location of the body…"

Bobert added "And my calculation on the number of days it'll take us to get there."

Carmen concluded "We concluded that since we'll be walking, it takes us about approximately three days."

Carrie suggested while floating "I hope we remember to bring some food along the trip."

Alan stated "Yeah, wait…" He stopped floating for a bit and recalled the suggestion made by Carrie. "Did we?"

Teri answered "Of course, we did, didn't we?"

The entire gang had stopped walking and looked at each other to see if anyone had bought some food. After a few seconds, nobody had bought not a single food for the trip.

Masami shouted "Oh, great! We're going along to the forest and nobody had bought food with them?"

Penny shrugged "We assume that some of us bought their own food."

Bobert suggested "May I recommended that we go back to town and get some food?"

Masami spatted "There's no way in hell I'm not going back to town! We been waiting for Watterson for about thirty minutes! Look at me, I'm already sweating through my body!"

Molly said "She right. At this heat, none of us won't make it to town. One of us have to go and get the food."

Darwin added "And another person to go along with."

"Why?"

"So people won't be suspicious of one kid buying a supply of food for sixteen people."

Penny stopped "So who's going to bring the food?"

Gumball suggested "We should coin flip for it and whoever has tails is the one to deliver the food."

Darwin added "What about the other one?"

"The second one will be the one who has also tails. Everyone take out your coins."

The entire gang took out their coins from their backside and waited for Gumball to say the word.

"All right. One, two, three. Flip it!"

Everyone flip their coins in the air and caught it in their hands before placing it in the front side of the hand. They open their hands and revealed that most of them got heads, and a lot of them got tails. They flip it again and the same result had come up. They flip it again for the third time and open their hands to see the same result, but this time everyone got heads and only one has tails.

"Looks like Gumball's out!"

Everyone jeered and hooted at the defeat Gumball, who put his coin back in his pocket.

Gumball said "Okay, okay. What do you guys want me to get?"

The sound of a printer machine was being operated and a paper was out of Bobert's stomach. He give the list to Gumball while explaining "I had constructed a list of our gang favorite food and drink for you to get."

Gumball looked at the list and saw all of their favorite food on the list. It was all there in every detail. He added "Okay, but I'm going to need another person with me."

Darwin started "Flip it again, everyone!"

The entire gang flip their coins in the air and caught it in their hands. Tobias was chuckling at the surprise who was the lucky sucker of escorting Gumball to town. He bragged "I feel sorry for the poor bastard that's going to lose."

Everyone revealed their surprise as soon as they remove their hands from their palms. They show signs of relief, except for one. Tobias saw his coin from his palm that it was tails. He muttered in defeat "Damn it. Looks like I'm going with Gumball."

Tobias go stand beside Gumball, who was making a smirk and the rich boy had both his arm crossed.

Gumball suggested "Let's see how much do we got. Everyone take out what you guys have."

Everyone reach in their pockets and most of them empty out a few dollars and a couple of coins. Gumball was the first one to reach in and took out a couple of couple of cash. "I got three dollars. How much have you guys have?"

Penny said as she give him her money "I got a five dollar bill."

"I got two bucks."

"I got three dollars and fifty nine cent."

I got ten bucks."

I got a fifty dollar bill."

Darwin handed Gumball his cash and Gumball and the gang were displeased by the surprise. Gumball said "Seven cents, Darwin?"

Darwin shrugged "I'm spend my money on Rachel."

Tobias glared at her older sister "You just have to make him buy your stupid girl magazine."

Masami ordered "Just get back here as quick as possible. I don't know how long I can stand this heat."

Tobias replied "Cool your jets, girl. We'll get to the store and return back to you all with yummy in our tummies before any of you dies of dehydration."

"JUST DO IT!" Shouted Masami.

Gumball and Tobias then ran from the thirteen year old cloud, who was thundering all over her body.

Gumball said in a low voice "Jeez, did she had to yell much?"

Tobias remarked "Must be the time of the month again, you know what I mean?"

The two boys shared a laugh. Gumball replied "Yeah, she was this bitchy and she still is."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Both Gumball and Tobias stopped, surprising that she could hear from them with only ten feets. Gumball turn around and lied while yelling "I said I feel _itchy!"_

With that said, the boys resume walking to town, while Tobias muttered under his voice "What a douche."

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? That's what I had put in this new chapter, so there you go. A reminder, we only got a few weeks of April, so please I'm begging you all to vote for one of my stories. If you got a problem with the voting contest, please go to my user's name link, click it and go to the voting contest or try leaving me a message. Don't you guys believe in democracy? I'm just saying. NiteOwl18 out. **


	5. The Gun

**Hey guys, sorry I hadn't posted for about a month. As you guys had read to my message from my story, you understand of what I had been up to. But now I'm finish with my exams and first semester. Here it is folks, the real chapter five of my story. This one was based on the scene of the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Gun**

Gumball and Tobias made it back to town for fifteen minutes under the hot boiling sun. Luckily they were running very fast but the sun made them both sweat. They stop at a market. Both of them breath and sweat very fast. They enter the store, where they first experience the cool breeze of an air conditioner.

Gumball took out the list that he got from from Bobert as he said "All right, let's get all the food quickly."

Tobias replied "I agreed before Masami throws another bitch fit."

Gumball tear off half of the list and give it to Tobias. "Here's your half of the list to get things from it. I'll get the drinks and you'll get the snacks."

The two boys separate from each other and went to different aisle. Gumball look at the half of the lists to see what kind of drinks that his friends want. The names of his friends were on there next to the drinks that they want. Gumball chose the drinks according to the names correspond to the drinks. Some of them wanted Coca-Cola, and the rest of them wanted Dr. Pepper. Gumball got three six pack of can drinks; one pack of Coca-Cola and two pack of Dr. Pepper. He grab the three of them with both of his hands and walk to the register. Tobias was already there with the snacks; one large bag of potato chips, one large bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and five packs of weenies. They waited for a couple of minutes until it was their turn.

Larry greeted the both of them "Hello there, Gumball and Tobias."

Both of them replied "Hey Larry."

"Got everything you need?"

Gumball said "All set, man."

Gumball and Tobias got of the contaminants on the table in front of Larry's eyes. Larry got one thing, scan it and the cost of it show up on the monitor, and put it on a plastic bag. As he was doing it, Larry said "So what's this stuff for? You're going on a trip or something?"

Gumball reacted in surprise "How did you know that?"

"So you are going on a trip?"

"Yep, in someone's backyard."

Larry said "That doesn't sound like camping."

Tobias lied "Well, you know our parents; they don't want us kids camping alone outside the city."

After that little conservation, Larry look at the total from the monitor and said "That will be thirty dollars please."

Gumball took out the seventy dollars and sixty six cents and headed the whole cash to Larry. Larry put some of it in the cash register and give back forty dollars and sixty nine cents to Gumball. Both of the boys grab the five plastic bags and headed out to the exit. They were about to walk back to the site of where their friends are until he was stop by his friend.

"Hey, you want to see something cool? Come on."

Tobias led Gumball to the back an alley right next to the market. Gumball and Tobias put the bags down and Tobias look both ways to see if they was any witnesses.

Gumball was getting suspicious. "You're not going to show me another one of your girlie magazines, are you?"

Tobias said "Nah, this surprise is way better than the hot women in the magazine."

Tobias reach into his rainbow backpack and took out something that caught Gumball by surprise. A long black .45 colt revolver was held by the pre-teen's hands.

Gumball said in disbelief "Holy crap!"

Tobias smirked "Pretty cool, huh? I took it from my old man's safe while me and my sister were packing."

"Dude, you're folks are going to kill you!"

"Relax, dude. They won't know, especially Rachel."

Gumball asked "Why did you took it?"

Tobias answered "Remember when we were playing _Call of Duty _at my house and you said you wonder what it's like to have a real live gun?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, today you'll get to live up the experience. Beside, we need it for the trip. You have no idea what creatures are there in the forest. Want to hold it?"

Gumball, without thinking, extend his arms on the long revolver and grab it. He stare at it in awed. "Oh, man! This is awesome!"

He held the gun with both of his hand and target at a garage can like he was targeting an enemy. "Is it loaded?"

Tobias shrugged "I'm don't think so."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. My old man never even put bullets in it-"

KAPLAN!

The sound of a bullet was fired from the gun Gumball was holding and hit the garage can. Both Gumball and Tobias yelled "Oh, crap!"

"Hey! Who's out there?!"

The two friends both grab the plastic bags and run just before the manager came in from the back door. They ran as fast as they could, not even bother of looking back. They stop at a store about twenty miles from the store. Gumball breathed very fast while Tobias started to laugh.

"Oh, man! That was priceless! Did you see the look on your face?"

Gumball shouted "That was not funny, man!"

"It was hilarious!"

"You see there weren't any bullets in it!"

"I thought so too!"

Gumball punches his arm as he grinned "That wasn't cool, man! Not cool!"

Tobias rub his arm as he calmly said "Hey, hey. Take it easy, man."

"That was a dirty trick."

"I know, I know. Look, I didn't know the bullets were loaded."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Stated Tobias. He extend a fist in front of Gumball. "Fist pump, bro?"

Gumball replied with a fist pump back "Sure man."

Tobias smiled "Come on, let's get the stuff back to the friends before Masami throws a bitch thrum."

Gumball jokingly replied "Or she's already there."

Both of the two friends chuckled and walked back to the end of Elmore. Along the way they were stop by the sound of a police car. The car were right in front of them. Three people got out of the car.; all of them were mean spirit dogs, but only one was the meanest and toughest police man in Elmore. He was a German Shepard, who was in his late forties. He had the darkest black eyes known to man. His police suit was different than the other two; it was the kind of suit every police Sergeant wear. That man was Sergeant Jonathan Parker. The two boys stood there in fear and not moving a muscle.

Gumball spoke calmly, not wanted to show any weakness "Good evening, officer. What seem to be the problem?"

The Sergeant spoke in a commander voice "You boys had hear anything about a shooting outside the market?"

Tobias lied quickly "Uh, no sir. No, we hadn't hear any shooting."

The Sergeant look at the plastic bags the two friends were holding. "What's in the bag?"

Gumball answered "Oh, there just some stuff for our camping."

"Camping, huh? Where are you camping at?"

"At someone elses house."

Sergeant repeated the words that Gumball said "At someone elses house? What are you two, scare for a real life camping activity?"

Gumball shake his head. "What? No."

"Camping at someone elses house is for sofies and babies. Camping outside of the city makes you both real mens and see what the real world throws at you."

Tobias replied "We'll keep that in mind."

"I remember my first camping experience when I was your age. I spent my time camping at a forest. I had face many dangers in the forest. Unspeakable creatures lurking in the shadows watching my every move. Surviving in dead animals corpses and wearing their skins for warm. I had kill many animals with my bare fist and eat their flesh. Till this day that camping experience in the forest made me the man I am today."

Both of the boys were spook out by the story as told by the Sergeant. Their eyes were dotted and hair turn into white like they were in the forest.

Gumball said, still freak out "Well, that was a lovely story, and we love to hear more about it, but we got to get going."

Tobias replied "Yeah, for our camping. Great seeing you, Serg."

Both of the pre-teens walk away from the Sergeant, too afraid of listening another one of his traumatize story. Then they were stop again by the large dog.

"Hold on a second, you two!"

The two of them were sweating than they usually are by the boiling sun. They fear that he must know about them about the trip or what happened now back at the alley. They turn around and saw the Sergeant holding a small paper.

"You forgot your receipt."

Tobias laughed nervously as he got it from the large police officer "Oh, right thanks, sir."

"Can't be too careful when it. You might need it when you both reach adulthood."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks, anyway."

Both of the boys resume running, leaving the Sergeant and his two officers in the scene. They went back to the police car and drives away. Sergeant Parker saw them in his rear view mirror.

He said to himself "Those boys must be in a hurry."

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I know it's kinda short, but this will have to do. Also, remember what I said about the voting contest and it will end tonight? Well, I'm going to extend it to the end of May. You guys will have time to see my trailers of both of my upcoming stories; Elmore's Warriors Return or The Assassin. I'll be coming back with more chapters of the story now that I have all the time of posting more chapters. See you guys later.**


	6. Old Man Ferguson and Chopper

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter of the Forest. Read it and see what you guys think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Old Man Ferguson and Chopper**

Both Gumball and Tobias hurry back to where his friends reside at the end of town after a misfired at an alley and a run in with Sergeant Parker. They were lucky to have escape from them or else they could have suspect of what they were up to. Their friends were still waiting for them to get back with the food for the trip. Finally, they made it back.

Gumball said "Hey, guys we're back with the food."

Masami whined "Ah, finally! We been waiting for for thirty minutes!"

Penny asked "Where were you guys?"

Tobias answered "We had a bit of run in with Sergeant Parker."

The entire friends stopped when he mention that name. The name that brings fear into everyone in town.

Darwin said "You guys didn't tell him anything about the trip, didn't you?"

Gumball answered "All we told him is that we going camping at someone else's house right before he told us a traumatized story."

"What was it?"

"You don't want to know."

Masami suggested "Well, let's go already. The longer we wait, the longer the kid might get decompose or something."

Tobias shouted "Well, then let's move this party train to the Forest of Doom! Up high!"

He throw one arm in the air and wait for someone to high five him back. The entire gang look at him with blankless stares.

"What? You guys don't have the strength to high five me?"

Gumball said "We're going to see a dead kid's body, Tobias. Maybe it shouldn't be a party after all and it's not something we should high five for. Let's move everyone."

The snacks that Gumball and Tobias brought were put into different backpacks of everyone because they wouldn't want to risk the food of getting eaten by the creatures within the forest. Then the gang started walking the path. It was already about three' o'clock and the sun is still shining. They were about to embark on an adventure that neither of them will never forget. The body of Justin Blake is somewhere reside in Dead Man Tracks in The Forest of Doom. They kept on walking on the hot sun for about ten minutes, which most of them felt like thirty minutes. Most of them were probably of their minds "This is so boring."

Masami spatted "This is so boring."

Gumball said "You know, Masami, whining like that isn't going make this trip go any faster."

"Oh, who ask you, Watterson?"

Penny said "Come on, Masami, you can try a bit nicer to Gumball. At least you finally going on an adventure with him."

Gumball thanked "Thank you, Penny. My adventures with Darwin had been almost incredibly dangerous. Sometimes near death, but that's just how we are."

Anais scoffed "Oh, please. You guys didn't seem dangerous when I saw you guys crying during the movie _Free Willy."_

The entire gang chuckled as Gumball and Darwin' faces turn red. Gumball shouted "Hey, you said you'll leave that out!"

"I couldn't help myself."

Teri remarked "I like her already."

Darwin said to her sister "You're lucky we brought you in our trip. It's not too late to back out."

Anais said "You can't scare me that easily."

Leslie said "Boy, this is getting hot here. I wish we brought Juke here so he can enlighten us with some music montage."

Bobert suggested "May I enlighten the trip with some musical number?"

Robert's chest started to transform into a jukebox, which surprises the entire gang.

Gumball said "Dude, since when did you have a jukebox on you?"

Bobert explained "I got an upgrade during the summer. So which should I put on for everyone's amusement?"

The knobs from his boombox change by himself and the sound of static was here. After that, the music of hip pop came.

Everyone shake their heads negatively and Gumball said "No."

The station change again to R&B music, which didn't lighten the mood to most people.

"You're almost there."

The station change again to classical music, which made them lose their mood through disgusted and groaned everyone.

"Hell, no!"

Gumball then said "Let me give it a tried."

Gumball walk to Bobert and started twisting the knobs by himself. The classical music wasn't heard anymore, thank god for everyone. Gumball continue twisting the knobs until he finds the right music for this trip. Then he stop when he heard the sound of a rhythm beat with a drum beat. Gumball listen closely what the sound is to his ears and exclaimed "All right, _Electric Avenue!"_

The entire gang look at him with confuse expression, which he shrugged "What, you never seen a guy love 80s music?"

Darwin remarked "Not when you're living in the 1980s."

"Whatever." Gumball rolled his eyes, who went to the front of the line. "Okay gang, here's how we're going to do it. I'll sing the first verse, and you guys sing the second verse. If I call someone to sing the next verse, then you sing it."

Teri asked "What if we don't know the song?"

"Try your best. Now let's walk while we sing!"

The gang resume walking while the song _Electric Avenue _begin to play. While everyone is not familiar with the song, Gumball started dancing while walking and walking back a bit.

Gumball:

_Now in the streets, there is violence_

_And-and a lots of work to be done_

_No place to hang out out washing_

_And-and I can't blame all on the sun_

_Oh no!_

"Everybody!" yelled Gumball

The entire gang:

_**We gonna rock down onto Electric Avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher**_

_**Oh, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher**_

Gumball said "Darwin, take the lead!"

Darwin didn't know what were the lyrics to the song since his older brother always listen to 80s music, but he has to make this count.

Darwin:

_Workin' so hard like a soldier_

_Can't afford a thing on T.V_

_Deep in my heart, I abhor ya_

_Can't get get food for the kid_

_Good god_

The entire gang:

_**We gonna rock onto Electric Avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher**_

Leslie exclaimed "Hey, this is kind of fun!"

Banana Joe said "I can do this all day!"

_**We gonna rock onto Electric Avenue**_

_**And then we'll take it higher**_

While everyone was too busying listening to the music, Carrie stopped singing. A sound of terror had erupted her.

"Oh, no. Oh, no!"

Gumball shouted "That's right, Carrie. _Oh, no."_

Carrie shook his head. "This isn't good."

Carrie got out of the singing group and float to Gumball, who was still singing.

"Gumball, listen, you have to stop."

Gumball said "Stop what? Enlightening this group with Eddie Grant?"

"No, Gumball, we're heading to-"

Gumball sanged "_Electric Avenue, and then we'll take it higher."_

Since the entire gang is too busying singing and not releasing the danger they're going to, Carrie float to Robert and shut off the music with one twist on the knob. The entire gang stopped singing and walking. They muttered about what happen with the song.

Tobias said to Carrie "Hey Carrie, what's the big idea of shutting the mood?"

Carrie answered "I was trying to save you guys life. Look what where heading."

The entire gang turn to where Carrie was talking about and stood there frozen of a place. It wasn't any other place; it was a junkyard. A junkyard owned by a man named Old Man Furgerson.

Darwin said in a whispered "Old Man Furgerson's place."

Gumball added "And Chopper."

Everyone in Gumball's class knows the story of Old Man Furgerson, but the one that they had heard about his dog was the worst. See, Old Man Furgerson owns a junkyard outside of Elmore and collects junk that he hoards. Recently, he had thiefs coming in and out of his place stealing his things. So he bought himself a junkyard dog, but this one wasn't like any dogs. The story say that Ferguson had train Chopper to bite any parts of the human body. Legs. Arms. Head. And even the groin. The kids back home had read the report about missing thieves in Old Man Ferguson, but there was no human parts that his dog did it. Not even a single bone. Ever since then, kids had been afraid to go into there. Any kid dares going in there will face the wrath of Ferguson, who will uttered the cry "Chopper, sic balls!" And the worst part is in order to get to the forest, they have to cross it.

Tobias asked "Well, who's going to cross it?"

Masami objected "Are you freaking nuts? I ain't going over there."

Teri said "Me neither."

Anais asked "Should we tried going around it?"

Gumball answered "No, it'll take about hours to reach the forest; the only way to reach it faster is by taking the shortcut."

Masami floated right at Gumball's face "Wait a minute, you're not suggesting we go in there?"

"If we want to reach the forest before dawn, then yes."

Tobias shouted "It's suicide!"

Gumball then put his paws on the gate and climb up until he reach the top. He then drop land on his feet, which surprises everyone, including Penny.

"See? There's no one here. What are you guys standing around here for? Let's go!"

The entire gang shrugged "Okay, it you say so."

One by one, the entire gang climb up to the gate and land on their feet. Some of them didn't even bother climbing up where they can just float, walk or slide right through it. The entire gang looked around in the yard filled with junks of things that people hoards, but don't need.

Teri remarked "Ugh, what a dump. What kind of being will leave in here?"

Gumball said "That's what hoarders do, Teri. They leave here in a room filled with junk."

Darwin scan the area on the yard to see the old man or his ferocious dog. "No sign of Furgerson or Chopper. I say we get the hell out of here very quickly."

Tobias joked "Yeah, you don't want big old Chopper biting you in the balls."

Rachel said "Knock it off, Tobias."

The entire gang begin walking and looking around for any signs of a pissed off old man or his balls biting dog with bloodshot eyes.

Gumball said in a whisper "Okay, gang. We have to be very very quiet. The longer we stay quiet, the rate Furgerson or Chopper won't catch us and I don't want to have my balls bite off."

Carrie said "You don't have to say it twice, Gumball."

Anais looked around and spotted a well. "Guys, look a well."

Gumball, who is still walking, said "We got soda, Anais; we don't need water."

Darwin said "Yeah, but when we get there to stop for a rest, we're going to be drinking warm soda. So, maybe we kind of need water. Beside, I need water to sleep through the night."

Leslie added "Me too. I need water for myself or else I died."

Gumball said "We'll get water when we reach the river."

"Are you kidding me? You have any idea what's in that water? There are fishes swimming in there, spraying all kinds of disease." Stated Leslie, who turn to Darwin "No offense."

Darwin shrugged "None taken; I had problems drinking from the river; gives me gas."

Gumball sighed "All right, give me your canteen."

Both Darwin and Leslie give their canteens to Gumball, who said to everyone "Who else wants me to get their canteens filled?"

Anais raise her hand, who shrugged "I wasn't that fond of drinking warm water or from the river."

She gives her canteen to her big brother, who went to the well. He grab an old bucket that is attached to a rope from the well. With the rope held on his hand, Gumball lower the bucket slowly to the water. A few seconds, he raise the bucket, which is filled with water. He dump the water into canteen. Once one canteen is filled, Gumball filled the rest of the canteens. After a few minutes of filling the canteens, Gumball was surprise that he hasn't heard a sound from the gang.

"Boy, you guys are sure quiet. A little too quiet."

When Gumball turn around, he saw that the gang wasn't here anymore. He looked from right to left, but nothing.

"Guys! Guys, where are you?"

Gumball put the three fill canteens into his backpack and begin to search for his gang. He thought they were playing a trick on Gumball; He call out to them that scaring him is not going to work. Then he saw his gang on the other side on the gate as Darwin was getting out of here by climbing the gate.

Penny gasped "Gumball, run!"

Anais shouted "Ran!"

Gumball said "What are you guys doing there?"

Tobias shouted "Dude, run! Run for your life!"

"Why?"

"It's Old Man Furgerson! He's right behind you!"

"Hey, you damn kids! Get off my property!"

Gumball turn around and saw that the owner was right behind him. In shock, he began to ran like hell.

Ferguson shouted more "Chopper, sic him! Sic him, boy!"

Gumball ran a bit more when he has heard the calling of his demon dog. Now he said "Chopper, sic him!" but what Gumball had heard was "Chopper, sic balls!" Gumball scream as he kept running. He jump on the gate as the gang was urging him to keep running. Gumball begin to climb up the gate very fast like a chicken with its head cut off. When he reach the edge, Gumball drop on the ground. He breath very fast as the gang started to laugh. He didn't know what was so funny: the fact that he almost become ball less by a deranged dog or he ran like a scare little girl. When Gumball came to his senses, he soon became face to face with the dog; however, instead of bloodthirst hellhound, it was a golden retriever, who started playing around from the other side of the fence.

Gumball confusedly said "That's Chopper?"

Gumball soon began to laugh with the rest of the gang as Tobias went to the fence from his back, while saying "Come on, Chopper. Bite my ass! Bite my delicious ass! You know you want to!"

The dog was jumping around the fence like a moron and hit the gate to bite Tobias.

Old Man Furgerson came in on the scene while shouting "Don't you laugh at my dog, you son of bitches!"

Tobias remarked "Hey, you watch your language, man and try getting a better dog that can really bite my ass!"

"I know who you are! I know all of you all! You all are from Elmore! You get the hell out of my property before I beat you all asses!"

"Oooh, I'm so scare! I'm shaking and pissing myself at the same time!"

The old man stood there facing the youths of Elmore; he was like one of the old people from back town. He was a short little man and wearing dirty clothes that must have been from the trash. He was now dark red.

"I oughta call all of your parents and tell them of what have you been doing in my property!" Shouted Furgerson.

Tobias was still in the zone, not knowing what's he putting himself and the others around him into. "I dare you. I dare you to call them!"

Gumball said "Dude, this had gone too far! Come on, let's go!"

"Aw, what are you guys worrying about? He doesn't have our folks' numbers; he doesn't know who we are! So I'm just going to keep doing this!" Stated Tobias, who stated putting his groin on the gate to Chopper, the "meanest" dog ever. "Come on, Chopper. Have a good bite on my balls! Go ahead, have them. Take a bite out of it!"

Ferguson declared "That's it, that's it!"

The old man left the scene, leaving his dog and the hysterical Tobias. He was still wants the dog to take a bite out of his balls.

Gumball said to Tobias "Come on, man. We got to go!"

Tobias shrugged "Ahh, what are you guys worrying about? This guy isn't going to hit us just like his dog! Come on, Chopper! I'm still waiting for my bite from you!"

KA-BLAM!

The entire gang stopped, and Tobias fall down on the ground. The dog went back to his home as he ran away whiperming. They looked to see the old man was back with a shotgun in his hand. The gang stood frozen on the old man.

Ferguson warmed "If you bastards don't get out of here, I'm going to blow all you balls, starting with you!" He was talking about Tobias, who point the gun on him.

Darwin said to Tobias "Come on, man. Let's get out of here!"

Tobias yelled "Hey, I'm going to tell my dad and say that you threatened to kill us!"

The old man boomed "Good, then I'll tell them that you all were in my property and making my dog! I oughta come over there and blast your brains out!"

Gumball shouted "Oh, sure. A guy with a gun against a teen!"

"I know who you are, Watterson! I'll tell your mom about what you were doing!"

Tobias shouted "What don't you mind your own business, bro?!"

The old man fired his gun again in the air, scaring them and run away.

"Yeah! That's right! Run! Run away, you bastards!"

The entire gang fled from the old man and his high power gun. After running for at least three minutes, the entire gang stop running and resume walking.

Darwin stated "Oh, man, that was close!"

Tobias added "Yeah, I know."

Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Penny all punches Tobias' arm simultaneously.

Tobias said "Ow! What was that for?"

Anais shouted "For almost killing us!"

Rachel yelled as she hit Tobias on the back on his head "Yeah!"

"I was only joking! Beside, that guy was over reacting!"

Darwin added "The man had a gun! He was going to kill us!"

"Well, maybe he shouldn't got a dog!"

Rachel spatted Tobias "You are always putting your friends in danger because of your stubborn attitude!"

Tobias negatively said "Well, it looks like the perfect sister had preach into the choir!"

"I should have just leave you there with Ferguson so he could blow your brains off!"

"Hey, guys! Guys! Guys!"

Both of the rich siblings yelled "WHAT?!"

The siblings stop yelling for a moment and stare at the unimaginable thing ever. The whole gang frozen like statues when they're seeing this. A place where no one had ever come before, except for Gumball and Darwin. They were the ones who witness this. The Forest of Doom.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Here it is, folks! The Forest of Doom! The beginning of their last adventure! What did you guys think of the conflict between Old Man Ferguson and his dog? Kinda like the movie, huh? Anyway, I'll be back with another new chapter, in the meantime, please review this and go see the trailers of my upcoming stories to vote! Hurry before the end of May! See you soon!**


	7. Return to The Forest of Doom

**What up, guys? It's me, again with another chapter. Since the group are traveling through the forest, I figure it was time for them to show the creatures of the forest that Gumball and Darwin had faced four years ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return to The Forest of Doom**

The fourteen pre-teens stood there in silence as they were standing in the entrance of The Forest of Doom. The one place no child has ever dare to go there. Not unless you offer them a hundred dollars just to spent the night in there.

Carrie said "Well, there it is; The Forest of Doom."

Teri said "We haven't been there since we were kids."

Tobias remained "You guys remember that Miss Simian takes us over there for a picnic?"

Leslie added "Yeah, I remember that we had to go around the forest, and we saw Gumball and Darwin at the site. They were in terrible shapes, plus Gumball was naked."

Gumball said to the group "Now you guys believe me and Darwin about what we saw in the forest?"

Tobias replied "Dude, you weren't lying. We always thought you guys were kidding, but damn dude."

Four years ago, Gumball and Darwin told his classmates about the story of what happened that day while his class were going around the forest and Gumball and Darwin getting lost in there. They didn't believe at them cause they were making this up; even their sister didn't believe in the story. They thought that it was a hallucination from starvation and dehydration. Now here they are at the sight of the forest.

Teri said to Gumball "So I guess you and Darwin weren't making this up."

"I told you, Teri."

Anais said "Oh, come on. You really expect us to believe that based on what you two told us in your stories that they are creatures lurking in there?"

Darwin answered "We saw what we witness, Anais. You wouldn't believe the horror me and Gumball went through."

Tobias asked to both Gumball and Darwin "Well, dudes, you really to go back to the forest after four years?"

Gumball answered "I don't know; what about you, Darwin? You ready?"

Darwin's whole body turn to white from the shock that they will have to go through there to find the body. "Dude, I still have nightmares from that! I have to sleep with the lights on! Did we have to go through there again?"

"The kid's body is somewhere in Dead Man's Tracks, Darwin. The only way to get there is by going through the forest. Now let's go, everybody."

Masami objected "Oh, uh-uh. There is no way I'm not going through the forest just because you guys witness it!"

Molly asked "Why can't we just go around it like before?"

Gumball answered "Because we'll lose track of time; if we go around it, then we'll never make it to Dead Man's Tracks."

Despite of the dangers they're about to face and the fear most students have, Gumball and his gang went inside the forbidden forest.

Masami shouted "Well, I'm not going! I'm just going to sit here and wait for you guys!"

Gumball turn around while his gang move forth "Okay. Then you can find food or go back to town."

Gumball resume walking, leaving Masami alone. Masami looked at the distance she have to walk to get back to town. She looked up at the sky and covers her face by the shining sun in her eyes. She can feel her stomach rumbling from within her.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Shouted Masami, who floated inside the forest.

Meanwhile, in Elmore, Sergeant John Parker and his team were on John's Green Honda chasing a group of troublemakers down the streets. His team were cheering and hooting at the same time while John was driving. They made up a game for it; it's call "Hunting Juveniles". The object of the game is that they chase down kids who had broke the law with their car. They bring them down by using their rifles, except their bullets are filled high-tranquiller. They weren't wearing their police uniforms in case the chief or anyone suspect that it was them.

Chuck Davis remarked "Beep-beep! Hoodlums running from the law at three o'clock!"

Chuck got out his rifle and fired at one in the leg, knocking him down.

"Whoo! Got one!"

John said as he took out his pistol "Mine turn!"

He roll down the window and fired his gun filled with tranquilizers at a random hoodlum at many times, but one of the bullets hit a store manager from the window.

"Crap! I miss!"

Matt Dent exclaimed "You just hit that store manager!"

"Whatever! That dude owns me three hundred dollars for parking at a red zone!" Stated John, who looked at his rear view mirror to see Billy. "Billy, you're up man."

Billy shrugged "Ahh, I don't want to play anymore. Just leave me on the corner of sixth avenue."

John said "Come on, man, I got fifteen bullets left and you still have about thirty. That's enough to take five of these morons down!

Both Billy and Sam kept their word about the location of Justin Blake's body in Dead Man's Tracks. They made a vow not to tell any police officers, the chief or his leader since Darwin had overheard them while telling the story. But, somehow, they feel like they need to confuse it.

Sam said "Listen, John, we-."

John interrupted "What's with you guys? You been acting weird all day! What is it?!"

Sam and Billy looked at each other and Sam lied "It's nothing, man. It's nothing."

"Then can we go back of playing the game? We got to go back working for Chiefy in an hour! You're up, Billy."

Billy grab the gun with a replied "Alright."

John shouted "Let the game resume!"

They continue playing their game in the town; no one knows who they are or where the police were.

The gang were walking along through the Forest of Doom. The outside world of the forest may be sunny and all, but once you go wandering in the forest, the sun don't shine in here. The forest hasn't change a bit for Gumball and Darwin; the trees were tall and think that it probably block out the sun. The gang walk slowly and were getting scarce the minute they walk here.

Gumball said to the gang behind them "We have to be very careful. Look for any signs of anything that is snarling, monstrous, or one that is very, very, very hungry."

Tobias said "You don't have to tell us twice, man."

Penny asked "What happens if we do encounter on one of them?"

Gumball guessed "Maybe Borbert can shoot them down or perhaps Anais' nagging powers will make them go away."

Anais replied from behind Gumball "You do know that I'm right behind your back, right Gumball?"

"I know."

"So where are these "monsterious creatures" you two had said in your story?"

Gumball said "Make fun of us all you want, Anais, but we saw them?"

"Where?"

"I don't know; they could be anyway!"

A small sound was heard from the right side of the forest, which made the gang yelp in fear. Then another sound was heard from the left side and the gang yelp again. The sound they had heard was some sort of gurgling that people made when they're washing their teeth, but it was more than that.

Teri yelped "What was that?! A bear?!"

Tobias guessed "A shark?!"

Penny guessed "An alligator?!"

Darwin guessed "Or a Sharkbearigator?!"

Anais spatted "Oh, come on, there are no such things as Sharkbearigator!"

Gumball said "How would you know, Anais? You never had gone on a trip and wound of getting lost!"

"There has to be a scientific explanation for this!"

"Okay, miss smarty pants, tell me this: if you were in a forbidden forest, and get lost, then you wound up getting attack by a murderous canavious squid, can you make a sound after that?! Can you!"

Anais shouted "You're not making any sense!"

Darwin interrupted while being scare "Guys." He raise his fin on to a bush that started to move. Gumball and Anais both back away from it and the whole gang look at it in shock. The bush was still moving and moving. Both Gumball and Darwin were beginning to shake with fear; it was just like what happen four years ago. A creature pounds out of the bush, scaring the two of them and the gang. However, the gang stop screaming when Penny said to the still screaming boys "Guys. Guys! Guys!"

The two boys stop screaming and look at the creature, which turn out to be a squirrel. Not montrious, canavious, or murderous squirrels, but a regular squirrel.

Masami remarked both Gumball and Darwin "So these are the "murderous creatures" you guys told us about?"

Darwin and Gumball were both dumbstruck by the surprise; they thought it was a creature of the forest, but it wasn't. It was a happy squirrel.

Darwin said "I swear, we thought it was a monster."

Masami sarcastically replied "Sure you both were."

The entire gang, minus Gumball and Darwin, resume their walk as the two boys were trying to explain the whole ordeal. They had no words left to speak over what happen. The two brothers make the pace of joining the group again.

Tobias said to them "I don't see why you guys were afraid of a forest. There are no monsters here."

Masami said "I don't know why Miss Simian say that the forest is a forbidden place."

Molly answered "Trying to scare us I think?"

Anais said with pride "I can't believe I listen to you guys of thinking that there's something in the forest."

Gumball whined "But they are! We saw it!"

Teri said "Give it a rest, Gumball. You're not going to try to scare us with that boring story again."

Tobias remarked "Yeah! I can't believe I actually got scare while listening to you two jackasses telling a story about the forest being scary!"

Both Rachel and Penny said in union "Hey, that's our boyfriends you're talking about!"

Gumball annoyingly said "The story is true, Tobias!"

Tobias sarcastically said "Okay. So what you both saying that everything around here is scary?"

Both Gumball and Darwin answered "Yes!"

Tobias looked over to see a bush filled with blueberries and grinned as he got an idea. Tobias walk over there and said with a tone "Why look everyone, there are blueberries in this bush here. I sure hope these aren't poison!"

Tobias took one blueberry and ate one before grabbing another and another and another.

"Mmm! Yummy!"

After that, Tobias stated "Boy, eating all those berries makes me want to go to the restroom. Maybe I'll take a piss. But where do I-Oh, I know! I'll just piss onto this tree! I hope nothing scares me while I'm doing my business."

Tobias go to a tree that is nearby and started doing his business. After thirty seconds, he went back to his old roots of mocking Gumball and Darwin. He look for something that he could use against the both of them. At last, he saw it. From fifteen feet from him, a beautiful deer was gazing all alone and eating grass.

Tobias started again "Look everyone! It's a beautiful dear! Aw, how adorable! I sure hope I don't died from its cuteness!"

Penny annoyingly said "Tobias, knock it off and come back here!"

Tobias, being the stubborn bastard he is, replied "I can't hear you; I'm being hypnotized by it's cuteness! Oh, I'm going to touch it!"

Both Gumball and Darwin were getting angry by the mockery Tobias is giving him, but heard what Tobias said about a deer.

Gumball and Darwin both thought _Deer? Wait a minute?_

Both of the friends remember an encounter they had when they were in the forest. They were looking for food and Gumball suggested that they should eat rocks because of what he said about circle things being food. Boy, how wrong was he. Then they both saw a deer, and they think they should eat it. By the time they got there, they saw that it wasn't no deer; it was-

Gumball and Darwin both turn around and yelled "Tobias, stop! Don't go there!"

Penny asked "Gumball, what's wrong?"

Anais said "It's just a deer, guys. Relax."

"No, you don't understand, sis. That's not a deer; that's a-"

Tobias shouted "Hey guys! Check it out!"

The gang witness the rich kid next to the deer's behind, who was still eating. Both Gumball and Darwin held their breath at the danger Tobias was putting them through. "I'm going to slap it in the ass!"

Gumball and Darwin both shake their heads and hands while yelling "No! No, no, no!"

But it was too late; With one hand raise up in the skies, Tobias slap the deer in the ass, just like he said. The loud slap echo through the forest. Both of the boys were shaking in fear.

Rachel said "That's so juvenile, Tobias."

Tobias shrugged "Oh, relax, sis. It's just a stupid deer. What's it going to do? Making me slap it some more?"

The entire gang weren't impressed by this act of juvenile, until their faces turn into shock when the deer turn his head slowly onto them.

Rachel stuttered "T-T-Tobias! B-B-Behind you!"

Tobias said "What? What you say, sis?"

"Behind you!"

Tobias look at the deer and back to the gang. But did a double take when he saw what he had just witness the horror he had done. The deer now face the shock state Tobias with it's chicken slash deer face.

* * *

**Looks like Tobias just screw up and piss off the deer that Gumball and Darwin had witness. What did you guys think of it so far? I know it's not part of the movie, but I thought if I added a few details on it, you know what I mean? Well, see you guys tomorrow for another chapter!**


	8. Outsmarting The Creatures

**NitwOwl 18 here again and I have posted another chapter of my story. We left off where the gang had already went in the Forest of Doom and Tobias just piss off a creature. See what happens. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Outsmarting The Creatures**

Tobias and the gang were all staring at the chicken deer hybrid that Tobias just slap it on the ass. The creature look at them with it's different eye color; one was dark red and the other light blue. Its mouth were open wide, revealing its sharp razor teeth and drooling saliva. The look on its face suggest that it has the lust and hungry to eat them all.

Tobias whimpered "Gumball?"

Gumball answered back in a scare stage "Yeah?"

"You got a plan?"

"Just one. RUN!"

The entire gang follow by the young blue cat's scream and dash out of here like lighting. They kept on running, not even bother looking at the creature they have saw. They suspect that its following them with its mouth open wide. The gang stopped running after a few minutes and all of them took a long deep breath.

Darwin breathed "Man, that was close!"

Carmen added "Too close!"

Rachel shouted at Tobias "Tobias, why the hell you have to go and piss off that dear?"

Tobias yelled back "First of all, that wasn't a deer! I didn't know it wasn't a deer! I was trying to prove a point!"

Darwin yelled "By how?! Making it chase us while trying to eat us alive?!"

Gumball yelled in whisper "Guys, shut it! You'll attract the rest of the creatures!"

Masami asked dumbfoundingly "Wait, there's more than the one we saw just now?"

"You haven't been listening to our story, have it you, Masami?"

Darwin stated to everyone "Now you believe me and Gumball?"

Anais said, while being scare the daylights from her "I thought you two were making up stories, but after seeing that...thing back there, I own you guys an apology."

Gumball addressed "You can apologized later, sis, but right now, we need to figure out how are we going to avoid getting eaten by the creatures."

Penny asked "Right, so what's the plan, guys?"

Everyone turn their attention to Gumball and Darwin, who had no idea of why they were looking until Darwin break the point.

"Wait, you meant us?"

Alan said "Well, you two know details of the forest and the creatures, any ideas of how to outrun them and not get eaten?"

Darwin said dumbstruck "Uh, we ain't got a plan."

Carrie said "But I thought you two know about the forest."

"We only knew the creatures of the forest."

Carmen asked "Did you two remember what they were look like?"

Gumball said with a bit scare from his throat "Oh, sure, we can do that. Uh, there was a tentacle monster, a pegasus-like creature, a minotaur-like creature, oh, and also, there was the hybrid chicken deer that Tobias had piss off just now. Thank you, Tobias."

Teri said "So were those the monster you saw?"

"Yep."

Masami sarcastically asked "And what else did you saw, a giant woman?"

Darwin answered "No, but we saw a caterpillar."

Penny asked "Was it a monster caterpillar with tentacles all over his body?"

"No, it was a friendly caterpillar, right before it was taken away by a bird, who later got eaten by the tentacle monster, then it got eaten by the pegasus, which later got eaten by the minotaur."

Carrie asked "What did you guys do when you're were being face by the monster? Did you two had a plan?"

Gumball answered "We did, and we ran."

Leslie declared "We're screw!"

Darwin said to Carrie "Carrie, you said you and your family had been in the forest many times, how did you guys do it?"

Carrie blankly answered "Uh, we float right past them."

Gumball's head had got an idea and declared "Wait, I have an idea."

Teri remarked "Oh, boy."

Gumball stick his two hands on the ground and scoop of a handful of dirts. He then rub it all over himself, which confuses everybody."

Penny confusingly asked "Uh, Gumball, what are you doing?"

Gumball answered "This is my plan."

Teri remarked "Of what? Becoming dirt?"

"No. I learn that animals can still smell us by our senses, but we were to cover yourself with dirt, then that will confuses them."

Anais corrected "That's stupid. That will never work. Plus that wasn't even an animal."

"Well, animal or not, they look like animals. Now are you going shut up and cover yourself with dirt?"

Darwin drop down on the ground and roll himself, cover his entire body with dirt. The gang wanted to oppose this, but seeing that they don't want to get eaten alive, they have to do what Gumball intended.

Masami said to Penny, who was covering herself with dirt "Why can't you have a normal boyfriend, Penny?"

Penny scolded "You sound just like my dad."

Everyone started grabbing a handful of dirt and smear it all over himself. Some of them were mumbling in anger that they were doing this; it was possibly the girls, including Leslie. Everybody was done; they were now cover in dirt, except for one.

Penny asked "Teri, why aren't you cover in dirt?"

Teri scoffed "You expect me to be like you guys?"

Carmen said "We all have to take part of this, Teri."

Teri had a phobia of things that have germs in it, and she would rather risk of being healthy than being dirty, especially when it comes of forming a plan that involves being actual dirty.

"There's no way I'm not going to cover myself with god knows what!"

Gumball said "So you would rather risk of life for being germ disease free and being clean than your life in a haunted forest, where its full of dangerous and carnivorous monsters?"

Teri shrugged "Well, when you put it that way...uh, I mean, my life of being healthy. Ahh! Fine! I'll do it!"

With a deep breath, Teri stick both of her paper hands in the ground. She can feel the worms from her hands as she let out a small whimper. She got her hands from the ground, revealing the dirt. By the look of her face, she wasn't enjoying this. She feel like she was going to cry. She then covers herself from the dirt all over her paper body. After that, she was one of the gang.

Teri sniffed "This trip better be worth it."

Gumball calmly said "Suck it up, Teri. Alright, gang, let's move!"

The dirty cover gang move out by Gumball's orders. The smell begin to affect the rest of the group as they were keep walking.

Masami threatened "If we survive this, Watterson, I'm going to kill you!"

Anais added "Not before _they _kill _us_ first."

Gumball whispered "Will you guys relax? I'm telling you this plan is going to work."

Rachel remarked "That's what you said that it was a great idea to copy the answers all over Darwin's body."

"Hey, in my defense, I thought it was going to work."

"And that plan fail when Miss Simian saw the both of you."

Teri whimpered "I'm getting all ill and such. I might throw up!"

Darwin asked himself "Since when does paper throws up?"

Tobias said to the crying Teri "You're not going to throw up more papers, aren't you, Teri?"

Gumball said quietly "Guys, quiet!"

The entire gang felt silence when Gumball order them to be quiet. Gumball was facing at the other side of the forest. The gang look at the direction, where they saw a hybrid of a bear and a moose with discolor eyes and razor sharp teeth.

Penny gasped "Oh, my god!"

The creature began to ran at them with full speed; the gang thought the dirt plan wasn't working.

Darwin shouted "Its coming right for us!"

Gumball ordered "Everybody, stay still!"

The creature was coming in closer and closer, increasing the fear out of everyone.

Tobias remarked "You damn fool, you'll kill us all!"

Banana Joe joked "We're all going to become dirt in the ground!"

Gumball said "Hold!"

The creature stop at the group, scaring them even more, except for Gumball, who repeated "Hold!" The creature waited for it to get started eaten the group one by one, but when they're dealing something like that, that thing is going to eat all of them in less than a second. However, the creature sniff at them for a bit and leave with a grunt. This surprises the entire group.

Alan remarked "Was it something we said?"

Anais said in disbelief "I can't believe that work."

Gumball smirked "Told you it work. Now we can resume walking without having to been attack by the creatures or you guys wetting yourself."

Darwin chuckled nervously "Yeah, right."

The entire group resume walking along, except for Darwin, who look on the group and discover the ground that he was standing on was wet. "Oh, man."

"Darwin, come on!"

Darwin shake both of his legs to dry off the wetness from it and join the group again. With the dirt all over their bodies and the entire creatures don't notice them walking along, the gang were feeling without fear, all thanks to Gumball, who the entire gang were still surprise that it work.

Leslie said "I still can't believe that whole dirty thing work."

Anais asked "Hey Gumball, how did you know it will work?"

Gumball answered "Remember when Miss Simian give us a quiz on the animal world? It was the only thing I got right on it."

Tobias replied "Smart move, cat."

Darwin asked "Say, now that we're invisible to the creatures, how long do we get to Dead Man's Tracks?"

Carrie explained "Well, the first thing me and my family saw were railroad tracks. If we stay in this direction, we might seen the tracks."

"So how long will that take?"

"At the rate we were walking, I should about three minutes."

A small yelp had alerted the rest of the gang, who turn around and saw Gumball on the ground, only Gumball wasn't standing on the dirt cover ground; what he had fell were railroad tracks.

Carrie corrected herself "Or now."

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? The gang made it out of the forest thanks to Gumball's plan and now there already on the tracks. I'll posting the next chapter soon. So wait, in the meantime, please visited my two trailers and vote on which one do you want me to do for my voting contest See you soon!**


	9. Crossing Through The Railroads

**Hello people of FanFictions! Here I am again with another chapter of The Forest. This chapter will send you guys off the edge of the seat. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Walking Through The Railroads**

Gumball and his gang had managed to outsmart the creatures of the forest thanks to Gumball's quick thinking of covering themselves with dirt. However, the journey doesn't end here with the pre teens. They still have a long way to go in order for them to reach Dead Man's Tracks. They were now standing on railroad tracks that Gumball had stumbleupon. Bobert manage to spray everyone with water to get off the dirt. Even though There was still freaking out over the trauma she had experience, she was thankful of not getting eaten.

Gumball said to everyone "Stay frosty, team. We still got a long way to go."

Carmen asked "So what do we do, Gumball? We walk along the tracks."

Darwin objected "Whoa, whoa! You don't expect us to walk along the tracks do we?"

Carrie said "It's the only way we go. If we stay on the tracks, we'll come across a bridge. This is the first step of reaching the destination."

Gumball declared "Okay, then, let's head out."

Gumball and the gang begin walking on the tracks; on the left side, there stood the forest that they had almost died. Some of them were thinking that the creatures might pop out and eat them or a train will come out of nowhere and struck them down just like Blake.

Leslie wondered "Boy, I hope a train doesn't come behind us."

Molly asked "Anyone wonder when does the next train comes?"

Gumball answered "Don't worry, gang, if we see a train, we'll go the right side and wait till the train passes."

Anais said "I hope the creatures doesn't pop out while we're walking."

Carrie answered "I don't think so. The creatures may seem be frightful and horrifying, but they're not too stupid enough to try to be standing on the railroad."

Darwin said "Man, imagine if the kid was walking the tracks and then the train came in and hit him. I hope we don't become like him."

Gumball said "Dude, come on."

"I'm serious! I mean, when we get to the sight, we're going to be looking at his body. All his blood and broken bones all over the place with insect eating his remains."

Carrie said "Knock it off, Darwin."

Teri frightfully pleaded "Please!"

"All that blood all over the place. So much blood and brains and guts and eyeballs. All over the place. I might get nightmares for it."

Everybody yelled "Darwin, shut up!"

Tobias yelled "God damn, man! You're giving _us _nightmares!"

"I can't help it! Just thinking about it makes me want it to come out of it!"

Masami scolded "Just don't think about it!"

Rachel warmly said to Darwin "Just don't think about it."

Darwin let out a small giggle, knowing that with Rachel side, he always feel warm around her.

Tobias said right behind them "Hey, don't you guys be separate from us, where you can make out or get organisms."

Rachel scolded "Oh, grow up, Tobias!"

"Look who's talking, dating someone who is four years younger than you! You know what you are, sis? A pedophilla! You're a one cold sick pervert, sis!"

"I'm the pervert here? This is coming from a guy who keeps his girlie magazines all over his room!"

Tobias blushed as he felt the girls looking at him with expression "Th-That's not true!"

Rachel yelled "Oh, really? I look at your room lately, and there's porngraphic magazines underneath your bed!"

"What were you doing in my room, Rachel?!"

"That's not at your damn business!"

"Where you tried to steal my magazines?!"

"I would never dare stealing your perverted magazines!"

Gumball shouted "Hey you guys! Shut up back there! Don't make me kick both of your asses!"

Both of the rich kids grumbled "Find."

"And, just out of curiosity, Rachel, how many magazines does Tobias have?"

Rachel answered "About a hundred."

"Wow, Tobias! You're a perv!"

Back in town, Sergeant Parker and his gang were taking a break after a game of chasing down hoodlums and taking them down. It was only three o'clock after finishing their game. They resign in unknown location that is in Elmore. Some of them were either smoking or drinking. They were careless about what they were doing; throwing away their smokes without stomping it to shut it off or throwing away empty beer cans. They even tried building a pyramid of cans and throwing one at it to knock it down. The radio was on for their entertainment.

Chuck, a bulldog, throw a empty beer can at the pyramid, except he only knock out one can. "Damn!"

Matt laughed "Man, you suck!"

"Just give me a can, bitch!"

"All right." replied Matt, who throws him another empty can at Chuck. "So how's the wife treating you?"

Chuck groaned "Pain in the ass, as usual. She keeps nagging me for coming home late and leaving cans on the floor like a freaking preacher. You know she won't let me touch her."

John said "What do you expect? She's catholic. Now if you want to meet a women who will even let you touch her, I suggest getting a Protestant."

The music from the radio had stopped, and came a man's voice that is now being heard.

"_We're interrupting this program of giving up an update on the missing thirteen year old Justin Blake. The Elmore Police Chief suggest of opening up the case after three months of looking for him. He had order an expansion on the search and concluded…"_

Chuck said as he was eyeing on the cans of pyramid "...To give up. They're wasting their time. They're never going to find the kid."

Billy quickly said as he drink his beer "Yep."

Sam said "So true."

Chuck throws the can at the pyramid again and shouted "Damn it! I can't believe the chief is thinking up bringing the case again. We work our asses of finding that kid, even nights! He wouldn't let us take a break during the case! Now we're back in business."

Matt suggested "Hey, you guys want to know how he's going to be found? About ten years from now, some hunters are going along the woods and one of them is about to take a leak, and they'll be pissing on his bones."

Billy said "I'll bet you two thousand dollars if they find him."

Chuck disagree "And I'll bet you two thousand they won't."

"Okay, jackass,-"

Ace shouted who had an empty can ""Hey, will you guys shut the hell up?! You're throwing me off my concentration! And if one of you guys have two thousand dollars, I'll kill one of you guys."

Back at the forest, the gang were still walking the railroad tracks. Bobert had his juke out and started playing a song because the gang was feeling bored again just like they started on the trip. Darwin and Rachel were leading the way and singing the song at the same time. Gumball was with his girlfriend Penny.

Penny commented "That was a great idea of going on the trip, Gumball."

Gumball said "Don't thank me; thank Darwin. Here's the one who suggest it."

Both of the couple were looking at Darwin and Rachel singing as they were walking. Penny warmly said "They make a nice couple, don't you, Gumball?"

"Yeah. I'm still a little surprise that Darwin could date someone who's a grouch like Rachel, but still, I'm happy for him."

Penny asked "You're ready for school?"

Gumball said "Hell, no. I'm not ready to go back to school, where Miss Simian is ready to make our lives a living hell again."

"I'm surprise that you move up to the same grade as us, Gumball."

"Well, when you have a six year old sister who helps you with your homework, people think that you're a genius."

"But she didn't help you with most of your homework. You got an A in English by writing all those amazing stories."

Gumball asked "Have you read some of them?"

Penny nodded "Yeah, you send me a copy of most of them and I read it. All of them were great. How you get so good at it?"

"I watch so many comic books and watch movies and t.v. I guess my mind must have been developing stories."

Penny smiled at his boyfriend. She was glad that he finally confesses his feelings to her. He doesn't understand why her dad won't let her near Gumball. The thought of her dad had bought up memories of her going on a trip with Gumball, which her father disapprove off.

Penny asked "Gumball? Do I make bad decisions?"

Gumball answered "What? Of course not. Why would you say that?"

Gumball waited for an answer from Penny, who just didn't have one. Gumball look at her face and recognizes that as "something is troubling" face.

"It's your dad, isn't it?"

Penny signed "You have no idea. He's always this judgmental whenever he sees me with you. It's like he's trying to control me life."

"No, he's not."

"You don't know what it's like to have someone who meddles in your life."

"Actually, I do. I remember back when my mom used to follow me to school just to spend some time with me. I was so embarrassed that she will do everything to spend some time with me. But you know what? It did. She went through all that because she didn't have time with me. She was always working day and night. Sometimes when she gets home and sleep on the couch, I go over there and sleep right beside her. Anyway, I thought that her meddling in my life bothers me, but she was only doing this because she loves me."

"Well, your mom is different than my dad. He always want me to become just like him. I hate him when he does that. Why can't he just let me be?"

Tobias interrupted "Hey, guys! Will you pick up the pace?! We're never going to see the kid's body if you guys are way behind!"

The couple pick up the pace and join with the group, then they hold hands. Eventually, the group stop in a haut. They were now seeing the bridge that Carrie told them before they started walking the rail. What she didn't tell them was that the rail was 50 feet wide. The gang look down to see a mighty river below the bridge, which was a 150 drop from here.

Masami exclaimed "Oh, hell no! I'm not going to cross a bridge!"

Tobias said "Man, this trip is dangerous. Why couldn't we just taken a bus? That will be quicker."

Rachel remarked "No freaking way there's a bus around here, and even if it were, there's no way that they'll be going there."

Anais suggested "Can we just find another bridge to go to? This one seem to be far."

Darwin added "And dangerous."

Carrie said "The next bridge is back way when we started walking here, but that's a forty minute trip."

Masami spatted "And you just told us this now?"

"I forgot, okay?"

Gumball said "Well, if we want to see the kid's body before sunrise, I suggest we cross the bridge."

Darwin frightfully asked "But what if a train comes and kill us just like Blake?"

"Relax, dude. I doubt that any train will dare to cross this path."

Anais remarked "What? Suddenly you're a wiz on knowing trains?"

Oh, come on."

The gang then resume walking along the bridge. That is, until Darwin said "I'm not going."

Gumball turn around and said "Come on, dude."

"No way, man. I ain't crossing no bridge! I'm scare of heights!"

"Come on!"

Darwin started walking on the bridge, with a whimper and his legs shaking. Gumball walk beside him. The gang was halfway there making it on the other side. The Watterson brothers were the only ones left behind because after walking for about two minutes, Darwin started to crawl along the tracks slowly.

Gumball thought _Why would Rachel stay with him I'll never know._

Anais notice her brothers are left behind and, with a low growl and her eyes rolling, she walk to him. Anais asked "What's taking so long?"

Gumball said "Ask him." He was pointing at the crawling Darwin.

Anais replied "Oh, for god's sake!"

The six year old bunny use her little hands to move his cowardly adopted brother a bit faster. Gumball notice a small noise coming from his blue ears. He felt the earth shaking from underneath him. He lowers down and felt the railroad tracks with his hand. It was shaking, and soon his arm started to shake. Gumball look from behind him and saw something coming toward near them. He thought it was one of the creatures of the forest, but he was wrong. No creature can make a cloud of smoke that is moving closer and closer.

With a his feet back up, Gumball shouted through his lungs "TRAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

The screaming blue cat had alarm his gang, turn around, and saw a train at the bridge. The gang yell a bit and started running to the other side. Anais was still making Darwin to get up.

Both Gumball and Anais yelled "Come on, Darwin! There's a train behind us!"

Darwin cried "I can't! I'll fall!"

Anais screamed "We're all going to fall, if you don't get you ass up!"

Without hesitation, Gumball grab his little sister and drag Darwin by the arm. Darwin and Gumball started running while he grab Anais on his back. The gang look to see that the Watterson siblings were still on the bridge and the train was coming at them like hot.

Tobias screamed "Run, guys! Ran!"

Masami yelled "You can do it!"

Teri shouted "Don't stop!

The three siblings were running and running and the train was heading them closer and closer. The tracks was shaking right behind them. The siblings were almost there and the train was close at them. Darwin and Gumball was screaming at the top of their lungs, while Anais looked at the death machine it was coming at in shock. The gang kept telling them to run faster and faster, now they heard another comment.

"Jump! Jump! You got to jump!"

As soon as they know it, Gumball, with his little sister on his back and holding Darwin's arm, jumped. As soon as they hit the ground, they cover their ears and faces as the train passes them. There were hot dirt coming out of the death metal and hitting them. The whistle blowing and hot dirt hitting at them was gone; all was left was a huge cloud of dirt. It started descending for a few seconds. After that, the gang headed to them to see the siblings lying down on the ground.

Penny gasped "Are you guys all right?"

The three siblings lifted their heads to see if the cloud was there. Gumball was the first one to open his eyes. He saw the gang right in front of him with concern and worry faces.

He breathed "Yeah, I find. You too all right?"

Darwin open his eyes after a moment of trauma he had just know. He look at himself to see if he had all his body parts. He let out a deep sigh and gives a thumbs up. Anais got up from the ground and shakes her little head. She throw over some dirt on her pink dress.

She said "I'm fine."

Tobias remarked "Hey, now we know when does the next train comes, huh?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? Just like in the movies, huh? I'll post another chapter very soon. Please vote on the trailers of one of my stories, Elmore's Warriors Return or The Assassin. Please vote. Also, I decided to do a little work on my first story Elmore's Warriors. I know you guys love it, but I'm going to make some changes to it. As I was reading it, I thought I was okay with it, but I wasn't feeling the vibe. I mean, the first chapter was kinda too soon for Gumball. It's still going to be exactly as it is, but with a changes to it and a few chapters delete because some of them don't really connect to the story. If you guys have some concerns about it, sent me a message. Thanks.**


	10. The Campsite (Part One)

**Yo, yo, yo! What up, guys? I'm back with another chapter for my story, only this time I'm cutting it into two parts. Read the first part and review me of how you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Campsite (Part One)**

After that horrifying experiencing with the train, the gang resume walking on the tracks. They dare not to speak at the innocent cause it was death defending. The Wattersons siblings can't shake the images off of their heads. They can feel their heart pumping. The gang have travel about a quarter mile.

Alan asked "Hey guys, does anyone know what time it is?"

Gumball check on his watch and concluded "It's after five."

The gang looked up to see the sun was about to be set into sunset. They look back at the day of the hours they have spent walking during the trip. They started going at about one, but stopped when they realized nobody have brought the food. Gumball and Tobias have went back to town to get the food, which took about thirty minutes because Tobias was showing Gumball his father's gun that he took and it did not end well. After that, they had a run in with Sergeant Parker and his team, who lied to them about the shooting and the camping before returning back to their gang. The gang resume walking, which took them about fifteen minutes before stopping at Old Man Furgerson's junkyard. They spend about ten minutes in here right before Gumball had a run in his dog Chopper. The gang enter the Forest of Doom, which took them about probably one hours. They started walking the tracks, which took them two hours before almost being run over by a train.

Penny said "Sun's about to go down. We should start making camp before it gets dark."

Teri replied "I agree. I started to get hungry."

The gang nodded their heads and agree that their hungry. They stop walking and goes to this nice little place that reside on the left side. Most of the gang stretch their backs before sitting down.

Gumball said "We should build a campfire. Gang, look for any wood you find."

Masami spatted "Are you out of your mind, Watterson? You think we're going back there after that encounter with that deer?"

Teri agree "She's right; I'm not going back there."

Gumball asked "Well, how are we going to make a fire without any wood?"

Penny looked around and spotted a big oak tree that was a couple of feet from them. She suggested "We should used the branches from that oak tree as wood for the fire."

The gang went to the big oak tree and some of them climb another's back to form a three person ladder to get the branches. They almost fell while trying to get a branch Those who stay at the bottom rip the skin out of the tree. After gathering about a couple of branches and tree skin, the gang put them at the center of the ground.

Tobias said "Okay. How do we start a fire?"

Bobert suggested "May I try to setting fire on it by my laser eye?"

Anais said "Not unless you want to burn the place down and people might see the flames. Does anyone got any matches?"

Rachel glared at Tobias for a few seconds until Tobias started to notice she was looking at him. "What? What are you looking at?"

Rachel said "I don't suppose you don't got any matches on you."

"No, I don't."

Before they know it, a flame had erupted in the center of the campsite, attracting a lot of attention. Gumball was on the ground and next to the fire.

Anais asked surprisingly "How did you do that?"

Gumball answered "I rub a branch against on a skin for a couple of minutes, then the fire came."

Penny thanked "Thank you, Gumball."

"Well, are you all going to sit there or you're going to eat?"

Darwin declared "Let's start eating!"

The gang sat down as they form a circle around the campfire. Everyone unzipped their backpacks and taking out the snacks that Gumball and Tobias had bought before the trip. The gang suggest that they should eat weenies, but they don't have sometime that will holds the weenies. So they went to the oak tree again and grab sixteen branches from it. Luckily, it was had about a hundred branches, plus it was old. Once they got their sticks, everyone took a sausage, insert it in their sticks, and set it on the open fire. The flames from it started to roast the weenies.

Gumball signed "Man, oh, man, the weenies are roasting tonight. I can wait to eat them."

Carmen agree "Me too. I haven't eat since we started on the trip."

Darwin said "I can really eat some after that horrible experience with that train."

Tobias laughed "Yeah! You have seen the look of your face, man! You were screaming like a mad man running through the streets without his clothes after escaping from a mental institute!"

"I was not! And if you ask me, I think that Gumball was the one screaming!"

Gumball disagree "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't pin this on me, bro! You were the one who was screaming like a banshee!"

"I was not!"

"So, should we look at your seat and see that you're not dropping Hershey-squirts?"

The entire gang chuckled, while Darwin shake it off. Most of the friends had taken their sausage from the fire and eat it at its perfection. The rest waited for a few more seconds on their food before taking it out and eat it. Only one had his sausage on the fire after the rest of them.

Tobias said "Darwin, I think yours is done."

Darwin said "Give it a minute."

Anais replied "Darwin, its going to get burn."

"In a minute!"

Rachel said to her boyfriend "Uh, sweetheart, I think you may want to take it out."

Darwin explained "Rachel, if there's one thing I know about cooking weenies with Mr. Dad, that he said it has to be perfect with cooking at a nice open fire for about a minute, and now to take it out and eat-."

The minute Darwin took it out of the fire, his sausage had caught on fire. Darwin scream and get off like a little girl. He swings his flaming sausage around, almost hitting them. He throws it on the ground and stomp it before the fire was gone. Darwin looked at the burning sausage on the ground. "Oh, man!"

The entire gang erupted in laughter.

Anais smirked "Told you."

Gumball remarked "Guess dad was wrong."

Darwin shouted "It's not funny! Can you give me another one, Gumball?"

Gumball laughed "No can do, man. You were warn, now you pay the price!"

"What am I supposed to eat now?"

Tobias replied with a remark "Well, you can eat your own dick, but it'll be a small meal."

Darwin look at his meal that was still on the ground and attach to the stick. He pick it off and rub off his burnt sausage because it was cover with a bit of dirt. He blow on it, and ate it. The entire gang reacted in disgust.

Darwin tauted "Ha, ha! Screw you, guys!"

Some of the gang were feeling thirsty, so they took out the drinks and pass one to the other after having one. They open their cans of Dr. Pepper and Coca-Cola. As they drink, they all had mixed reactions from it.

Masami replied "These sodas are warm."

Tobias as he have a Dr. Pepper soda said "What do you guys expect? They been in people's backpack for the entire day."

Teri as she have a Coca-Cola can whined "I don't want to drink warm soda."

Gumball replied "Well, you should have gotten water from the well when we were back at Old Man Furgerson's yard."

Tobias remarked "Boy, was he piss when we were at his yard! You have seen you scream when you were running!"

"Hey, that dog was coming at me! I thought it was a blood menia from hell, not Mickey Mouse's dog!"

The gang enjoy their food as the sun became the sunset, and after having about three sausages, it was time for dessert. They took out the marshmallows and the graham crackers, except there was no chocolate to make the s'mores. So they just roasted their marshmallows on the fire before turning them into golden brown, even Darwin's marshmallows turn into golden brown after that lesson he just have with his sausage. They put the graham crackers in the roasted marshmallow before eating it. It was great, except it didn't have the chocolate bar inside it.

Darwin sadly sighed "It's not the same without the chocolate."

Penny said "I agree."

Masami scolded "Damn it, Gumball and Tobias, why didn't you two dumbasses bought the chocolate?"

Gumball shouted "Hey! We went through a lot of thought of getting you guys snacks. How about a thank you from both of us?"

"Find…"

The entire gang thanked in union "Thank you, Gumball and Tobias."

Gumball stated "Now was that so hard, Masami?"

Masami growled "Find, thank you, guys."

Gumball was satisfied and ate his s'more without the chocolate, then Masami replied under her breath "Should have got the chocolate."

Penny said "You know, guys, this is the life. This is the most fun I have since summer began."

Darwin replied "This is the grand."

Tobias said "The blast. I cherish this moment."

Gumball chuckled, then his siblings, and the whole gang join in. Tobias looked around confusingly and asked "What? What I said?"

Darwin said "Man, I bored. Does anyone have a story to told?"

Penny turn her head to Gumball and asked "Hey, Gumball, why don't you tell us one of your stories?"

Anais mockingly said "Yeah, Mr. Writer. You also come up with another one of your stories at home, now I want to hear what you wrote."

Gumball shyly replied "I-I don't know."

Tobias encouraged "Come on, dude. You know how long its been since I hear a story back in English?"

Teri asked "What about my stories? Don't you love them?"

Banana Joe replied "Teri, no one wants to hear another one of your stories of germs destroying the planet and we must remain healthy for the rest of our lives. So, Gumball, tell us a story."

Gumball finally said "All right. I'll tell one. Uh...Oh, I got one. This is the one I had thought off while I was being grounded for one of grand plans during the summer. It's about this pie-eating contest, and the main kid in my story is Henry Blake."

Darwin said "Hey, like Justin Blake's brother, if he has one."

Tobias replied "Thank you, Darwin. Go right ahead, man."

Gumball continued "Well, this is kid is around our age and goes to our school, but the thing is he's fat, like really, really, really fat. He's about about 190 pounds, but it's not his fault; its his glandular problem."

Darwin interrupted "Hey, that kinda reminds me of our dad. I mean, he had the same problem when he was in his twenties. I mean, our dad was like a blimp. He was like a Thanksgiving turkey, like one time-"

Tobias said "Dude, shut up."

Gumball continued again "Okay, all the kids at school make fun because of his problem. They even give him a nickname. Lardass. Lardass Blake. Even his family calls him that. At school, the kids put stickers on his back that say Wideload, and they rack at him and beat him up before and after school. Then one day, he had an idea. The perfect revenge idea that a kid ever had."

* * *

**Looks like Gumball is about to tell his friends and siblings a story, like Gordie did on "Stand By Me'". I'll post the next two part chapter tomorrow. See you soon.**


	11. The Campsite (Part Two)

**What up, guys? It's NighOwl18 here with another chapter on The Forest. We let off where the gang reside on a campsite and ate their snacks. Then Gumball told a story that he had made during the summer. This is his story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Campsite (Part Two)**

The Mayor of Elmore spoke in the microphone "Alright, everybody. Take your seats. It's time for the 7th annual pie-eating contest! Our first contestant is our most humble and intelligent principle of Elmore Junior High, Principal Nigel Brown!"

The middle age principal goes over there and seat on one of the four seats as the crowd cheer and clap their hands. There was a large tent that is set outside of Elmore Junior High. A crowd of people had enter the tent and seat down on rows of chairs. There was the senior citizens, the kids from school, and most of the townspeople. The sun was just the right temperature for people being in the shade, except that most of them are feeling warm, so they brought their own fan to cool themselves. The teachers and staff are also here to witness the event.

The Mayor continued "And our second contestant and most honorable member of the community, Gaylord Robinson!"

The crowd cheer and clap again as the sixty year old and crabby next door neighbor came in on the stand and be seated right next to Brown. There were only two seats and two contestants. A young thirty year old rhino with determination of his face and a thirteen year old obese hippo who weigh no more than 190 pounds.

"Next is a bright men who has an appetite on, well, everything." He let out a chuckled and finished "Here's Mister Henry Blake."

The thirteen year old obese kid take his first step onto the stage, but a foot from the grin rhino made him trip to the stage. The crowd erupted in laughter, so did the contestant.

The rhino came to him and lied "Are you alright, man?"

One of the audiences remarked "Have a nice trip, Lardass?"

The rhino said in a secret voice to the obese kid "I heard you have large appetite for everything, Lardass, don't you even thinking about winning this."

He lift him up, with one from the crowd remark "Boy, are you fat!" That remark earning him a laugh from the crowd.

The mayor came to Blake in his aid and asked "Are you alright, Lardass- eh, I mean, Henry. Take your seat, son."

Henry walk to his seat as the senior citizen chanted "Boum-bada-boum-baba-" Henry stopped and looked at the senior citizens with a glare, and the old geezers looked at different directions. Henry walked again and the senior citizens continue with their chant. "Boum-bada-boum-bada…" Henry stop at his seat and sit down with a "Boum!" from the gang, earning a laugh from the audience.

The Mayor of Elmore continued "And now the one we all been waiting for, the four-time champion, our own George Clinton!"

The last contestant went up the stage when his name was callen as the crowd cheer and clap their hands. The Mayor stop Clinton and whisper to his ear "Listen, I got about a hundred dollars riding on here, Georgie. Don't screw this up."

George stated "I won't, mayor."

George went to the last seat, now they can begin the contest.

"Alright, are you ready? Gentleman, hands on your back!"

The four contestants put their hands on their backs.

"Drumroll, please!"

The sound of the drums was heard from the band, and end with a stop.

The two eggheads from the crowd both remark in union "Hey, Lardass! Chow down, fatass!"

The crowd roar in laughter again, earning them a scowl from Henry. Mr. Smalls bring in a row of large of blueberry pies and put one each to every contestant. The smell of the delicious pie had hit the large rhino's nose.

The Mayor raise a blow horn to the air and exclaimed "Go!" with a sound of the large horn coming out of the can. The four contestants shove their faces into the pie and eating it. Every last trace of the pie had gone into their mouths. They yelled "Done!" with blueberries smear on their faces and put another pie on the table before putting their faces into a fresh one. The crowd cheer and hoot on the four contestants. They were eating like dogs, but the biggest dog was Lardass. Right now he was already finish on his third pie with a "Done!"

The Mayor said "Boy, you oughta take it easy there."

Mr. Small brought in the rhino's fourth pie before devouring it with his jaws like a shark. The crowd chatted "Lardass! Lardass! Lardass!"

What the audeinces didn't known was that Lardass wasn't really interested in winning. What he wanted was revenge. And right before he was introduced, he was introduced he'd gotten ready for it.

As the mayor call out Mr. Robinson, Lardass sneak out of the tent and took out a bottle of olive oil from under his shirt. He took off the lid and started drinking it until every drop from the bottle is gone. He had a reaction to the drink, but this was part of his plan. Lastly, he took out an egg from his pocket, held it up to the sky as he crack it with both of his hands, and the yoke from it slime down to his mouth.

Right now, he was in the table against three other contestants as they ate blueberry pies, but the one who eating the most was Lardass. He was finishing his fifth pie before calling out that he was done.

By the time he was eating his sixth pie, Lardass begin to imagine he wasn't eating pies, he pretended he was eating cowclops and rat guts in blueberry-sauce.

"Done" Cried Lardass, who finish his next pie before Mr. Small brought him another one. The crowd kept cheering his name. Right before he dig on his seventh pie, something in his stomach made him stop. Slowly, a sound started to build up in Lardass's stomach. A strange and scary sound like a log-truck coming at you at a hundred miles an hour. The strange and scary sound from Lardass stomach had attracted everyone from the audiences and the contestants. The sound grew louder and louder. Lardass turn his head to George Clinton and open his mouth. And before George Clinton knew it he was covered with five pies worth of blueberries. The woman and the cheerleaders from the school scream from the audience. Mr. Robinson took one look at George Clinton and barfed the same substance on Principal Brown. The Mayor barfed on Mr. Small. The kids from the crowd started to laugh, but when the smell hit the crowd, that's when Lardass's plan really started to work. Kids started barfing into each other; jocks to other jocks, cheerleaders to other cheerleaders, geeks to other geeks, band members barfing to other members, even the Eggheads barfing into each other. Children barfing to their parents. The woman barfing onto the senior citizens, and barfing to each other. Lardass look at the crowd and stare to his plan with great pride on his face. A complete and total barforama.

"Yeah!" Shouted Gumball's friends and siblings, who had sit through the story while listening to it. They cheer and clap their hands, some of them hooted.

Darwin cried "Hooray for Lardass!"

Anais clapped "That was amazing, bro. That was amazing."

Tobias commented "That was the greatest story I have ever heard. So, what happened?"

Gumball confusedly asked "What?"

"I mean, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened, that's the end of it."

"How can it be the end? What kind of ending is that? What happened with Lardass?"

"I don't know; he celebrated with a couple of cheeseburgers or something."

"Wow, that ending suck. I mean, it was a great story of revenge and people barfing at each other, but after that ending, thumbs down, bro." Stated Tobias, who let out two thumbs down. Rachel then kick him in the groin, who squeal and cover both of his hands.

Rachel commented "What my idiot brother is trying to say is that it was a amazing story, Gumball."

Gumball smiled "Thank you."

Tobias said in a squeaking voice, still hurting from getting hit in the groin by his sister "How about changing the ending, Gumball? How about Lardass goes home, shoot his dad and join the Texas Rangers?"

Gumball shake his head negatively. "Nah, then the story will be worthless."

Darwin said "Don't change the ending; I like the part about the barfing. But there's one thing I don't understand. Did Lardass have to pay to enter the contest?"

The entire gang groan and moan at the same time. Gumball annoyingly said "No, Darwin, they just let him in."

"Oh! Well, it's a great story. Great story."

Tobias said "Great story, Gumball. I just didn't like the ending. If you ask me, I would have told a better story than that."

Masami said doubtingly "Oh, please, Tobias, we all heard your stories back at school and they were perverted and disgusting."

"What's wrong with my stories? They were great."

"Okay, how about your latest one? "The Woman in the Room." You story's was about a man coming home after a hard day from work, goes to this strip joint, pick up a stripper and take her to a motel room to show him a time of his life."

"Okay, what was wrong with it?"

"You were describing perverted scenes, you dumbass! It's no wonder you failed English!"

Darwin added "That, and you have a lot of grammar error and plot holes."

Tobias pointed "But they were still good. I get raging boners every time I read it."

Penny said "And that's why Gumball here is our writer."

Alan asked "Hey, how you get so good, Gumball?"

Anais said "Yeah, I want to know as well."

Gumball explained "Guess of me reading comic books all day must have made my brain create stories. That, and some detective comics."

Anais commented "I got to say, Gumball, you really outdone yourself with your stories."

"Thanks, sis. Hey, Bobert, turn on the radio on and see what they're playing."

Bobert's chest turn into a juke and Tobias came over there to twist the knobs to see what's on. The gang turn their attention to see what music on a station is playing.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? Just like in the movie. You remember that I was going to put in a two part on the campsite chapter. Well, I'm extending it to three parts. I'll be setting up the third part soon. Please review my story of what you think of it.**


	12. The Campsite (Part Three)

**Hey guys, I'm back again with the finally three part of The Campsite. This is where they talk about life and stuff. Enjoy. ****There's only a couple of chapters left before I do The Assassin. That's right, I declared the contest over. The Assassin won by 5 votes (reviews) and Elmore's Warriors Return 4 vote (reviews). **

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Campsite (Part Three)**

The gang talked all night after hearing Gumball's story of Lardass' revenge. They listen to music and ate more non chocolate s'mores. The fire was still up, and everyone started talking about what's going on in their minds.

Gumball asked "Okay, so Mickey's a mouse. Donald's a duck. Pluto's a dog. But what is Goofy?"

Darwin asked "You guys see the movie _Kick-Ass 2_? It wasn't like the graphic novel I saw."

Masami replied Gumball's question "Okay, Goofy's a dog cause he look like a dog."

Alan commented "The graphic novel was way better than the movie."

Anais said "There's no way people can win a million dollars in _Deal or No Deal. _It's impossible."

Penny asked "If you were in an island in the middle of nowhere, what can you bring, a knife or a sock?"

Tobias corrected "But he's a man, and he drive a car. Plus he wears a hat."

Teri answered Penny's question "I will bring a knife because it's like the easiest weapon to have and you can carry with you at all time."

Gumball corrected "Well, I'll bring a sock because one: you can used it to sleep on it, two: you can used it as a sock puppet to entertain yourself, and three: you can put some rocks on it and you got yourself a weapon."

Anais asked "What the hell is Goofy?"

The gang talked what was in their minds for about an hour now. It was already past nine. The gang had nothing left to talk about. There's was only one thing the gang haven't talked about since they started on the trip.

Gumball asked "You guys thinking about Blake?"

Tobias replied "Why are you talking about him, Gumball? The kid's dead."

"I know, it's just I was wondering what his life could have been if we knew him instead of him wasted his life being dominated by his parents to become more successful in the future. Kinda think about our futures, right?"

Darwin commented "By the time we get back to town, we'll be heading back to school. You guys ready?"

Masami groaned "Don't remind me of school cause I can't stand it. Being locked up in the same classroom with that baboon in our cases every 24/7."

Gumball questioned "But are you guys worried about your futures? I mean, the kid never had a future because his life was being control by his parents."

Penny said "Gumball, we don't have to worry about that when we're in our teen years."

Tobias bragged "Well, I don't know about you guys, but my future is going to be great. I can see it now. Me in my late twenties, living in my mansion with fifty race cars, thirty harley motorcycles, twenty jacuzzi, and ten gorgeous ladies in my master bedroom."

Rachel commented "You're disgusting."

"And I'm damn proud of it."

Teri said "When I graduated from medical school, I'll dedicate my life of conducted research of many diseases so I can find a way to eliminating them."

Molly commented "When I get out of high school, the first thing I'm going to do is go to interior school so I can decorated many houses the way I picture it."

Banana Joe remarked "I'm gonna be a stand-up comedian."

Penny said "Well, since we're talking about our futures and being who we want when we grow up, I wanna be a coach at school."

Masami stopped "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Penny, how come you want to be a boring old coach at a boring old school?"

"I don't know, I guess I like to see fresh young faces that remind me of us when we were kids."

Leslie commented "Penny, can I say this to you as a friend and your cousin? That dream of yours is bogus. We spend our life hating teachers, principals, and even coaches because of Miss Simian and Principal Brown, and now you want to become what we hate?"

"Yeah, but not what Principal Brown had hired or Miss Simian being the coach, just the ones who encourages young students to get fit and being true with themselves."

Teri said "Penny, instead of being a boring old coach at school, why not become something more suitable? Like a fashion model?"

Carmen asked "Or a singer?"

Gumball asked holding two rock horns in the air "Or a rock star?"

Masami mockingly asked "Or a boring old construction worker just like his daddy?"

Penny's expectation suddenly died down when she mention her dad. The gang glared at her, disapproval of her actions.

Darwin put his arms crossed and asked "Jeez, Masami, why are you being so mean?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to speak out about Penny's future, and wondering of where she'll end up like her dad."

Gumball spoken to the spoil cloud "You know what, Masmai? You better watch your attitude cause someday all those things that you think you're important will suddenly be gone."

Masami scoffed "Yeah, right. And here's what I see in your future and your siblings. Your siblings will become what they were chosen to be; a boring scientist or a lame oceanographer. But you? You'll be coming up with another one of your wild stories in your home until you died."

Penny shouted "Hey, you leave him alone! You can criticizes all you want, but you don't ever criticized Gumball's stories."

Alan said "Yeah, his story is great, and who knows? He'll write about this amazing adventure someday."

Tobias replied "Hey, that's not a bad idea, Alan. Maybe one when Miss Simian give us a writing assignment, Gumball will write about us going on the trip and recovering the body."

Gumball nodded that idea "That's a pretty great idea, Alan."

Alan thanked "Thank you, Gumball."

Tobias shouted "Hey, I was the one who thought of the idea!"

"But Alan said it first."

Soon most of them started to yawn loudly and rubbing their eyes. Gumball looked at the gang, and his siblings, who were tired. Gumball yawn as well; he looked at his watch and it was almost ten.

Tobias declared "Well, guys, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

The gang nodded their heads and agree that they're tired. They got their sleeping bags and unfold them, revealing thick mattresses. Those who don't have mattress, like Carrie, Bobert and Alan, sleep in different ways. Carrie sleep on the dirty ground, Bobert went into sleep mode, and Alan was sleeping right next to Carmen while his string is tied around her. The entire gang close their eyes and went into dream land.

The gang slept about three hours until a mysterious sound had erupted them. Gumball and Tobias were the ones who woke up.

Tobias asked "What was that?"

Gumball answered "I don't know."

Both of the boys responses had woken up the rest of the group, still near tired.

Masami complained "What the hell is going on?"

Penny yawned "What's wrong, guys?"

Gumball answered "We both heard a noise."

"What noise?"

The mysterious noise was heard again, this time it alarmed the entire gang. Tobias took out his father's gun from his backpack, alarming the group more, with wide eye.

Banana Joe asked in alarm and wide eye "Tobias, where did you get that?"

Rachel recognizes that pistol and answered "Is that dad's gun? You took it from his safe?"

Tobias answered, but not to Rachel with his back turn "Borrowed, plus we need it for protection."

Darwin whispered frightfully "Oh, my god! It's him! It's Blake's ghost!"

"Could be."

"Dear god, please no! I swear I will never lie again! I will never swear for the rest of my life! I will never look at Tobias' dirty magazine ever again!"

Rachel stop when she heard that. "Wait, what?" She glared at the armed Tobias.

Gumball calmy whispered to his frightful brother "Dude, calm down."

Darwin shouted while in whisper mode "How can I when his ghost is lurking at the forest, watching our movement, and waiting for it to strike us, where he'll drag us into the pits of hell?"

Carrie lean in behind him and let out a word "Boo!"

Darwin scream and fall down on the floor, while the gang looked at Carrie, who shrugged while laughing "I couldn't help myself."

Anais guessed while rubbing her eyes "It's probably a loot."

Teri guessed frightfully "Or a derange animal probably going to eat us?"

Rachel said to Tobias, who was still holding the gun "Go check it out."

Tobias did a double take and whispered "Why do I have to go?"

Masami spated "You're the one with your dad's gone, genius. So move."

"Yeah, right. I'll go in there, and I'll join in with Blake on the other side."

Darwin asked "Why don't we take turns standing guard?"

Rachel answered "Good idea, Darwin."

"So who's first?"

"It's 0700 hours in The Forest of Doom. It's nightfall, and my comrades are safe asleep." Tobias stated with the gun in his hand. "The mood light is full; there are no animals, yet. But they are hiding, watching our every move."

Gumball growled, who was still asleep "Tobias, shut up and keep an eye out."

Tobias kept his mouth shut for a moment, then started doing a weird sound motion and moving his head back and forth. He said in a robotic voice and holding the gun close to him "Scanning for life forms. Permission to shoot anything that is hungry looking, derange, homicide, and filled with a lust of hunger."

Penny shouted while sleeping "Tobias, will shut the hell up?!"

Anais screamed "Please!"

Tobias narrated "My troops are still asleep, but some of them are frightful for the dangers that is lurking in the shadows. But I won't those bastards take them, not as long I'm still standing here with my trusted pistol that once belong to my dear old dad, who shall remain nameless."

The entire gang shouted "Tobias, shut up! We're trying to sleep!"

Rachel warned "I swear to god, Tobias, you're about three seconds away for becoming nameless to us."

Throughout the hour, Tobias stand guard while watching any signs of the creatures of the forest and talking to himself like he's narrating in a battlefield, to the dismay and whining from the gang. Finally, his time was up. He handed the pistol to Darwin before Tobias went to sleep. Darwin held the gun with both of his hands, and everytime he heard something that didn't come from an dangerous animal, but from a twig being broken or an owl, he pointed the gun to the direction of where the sound has heard like an alarm soldier.

When his hours are up, Darwin headed the position to Gumball before going back to bed. Gumball sat down behind a tree and look at the sleepy gang and any dangerous sites for animals or, if Darwin predicted, the ghost of Justin Blake. Gumball check on his watch to see that it was 3:30. Just only thirty minutes before his time was up. Gumball's eyes were tired and sort; he felt tired and wanted to sleep, but can't. He then heard a small whimper coming from the sleepy gang. Gumball's ears pick up who was making the sound and walk to it. Anais was still asleep with her Daisy The Donkey doll in her arms, but she was making whimpering sounds as if she was having a bad nightmare.

Gumball shake her while saying "Anais. Anais, wake up."

The little pink rabbit's eyes woke up by the sound of her brother and the shaking. Her head rise up to face him.

"You're having a nightmare?"

Anais nodded "Yeah."

"What was it?"

"It was about the train that we were being chase. You guys always kept saying about the trips you both put yourself in. I thought you were both kidding, but I was wrong. The minute I saw the train coming to us, I thought about my statement about you guys going on dangerous trips was just something that make you guys look cooler. But I was wrong."

Gumball shushed "It's okay, sis."

"No, it's not. I thought if I went along with you guys, I can tried to join in with you guys more, but after what we're going through, I was wrong. I guess you were right about me going on the trip."

Gumball stated "Anais, at first I want to see you admit about coming here, but I'm not going to. You took it like everyone else here. We're all afraid here, Anais, but that's what make us a team. As long as we sticking together, we won't be afraid of anything that stand in our way. Me and Darwin were afraid of coming back to the forest, but what kept us together was this team. You have nothing afraid of, sis."

Anais smiled "Thanks, Gumball."

"Now go back to sleep I got to get back to my position."

"Gumball?"

Gumball stop the moment he went back to his position when he heard his sister's voice. He turn to face her, who asked "Can I sleep next to you?"

Gumball smiled "Sure, sis."

Anais got up from the ground and take her sleeping bag. She follow Gumball to back to the tree. Gumball sat down on the tree he was sitting on since he was given the gun. Anais rest her little head on Gumball's lap with Daisy The Donkey on her arms. Gumball then kisses her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, sis."

Anais replied "Sleep tight, Gumball."

She closes her eyes one last time before falling back to sleep. Gumball kept looking around to see any danger around here.

* * *

**Was it that a beautiful moment between Gumball and Darwin? I have another reason why I ended the contest early. Seems only a few people had voted for both of my stories. Another reason why I chose The Assassin because of my first story Elmore's Warriors. I was looking at it, and I had an idea that came to me that what if I split my first story into two parts? The first part about Gumball becoming Warrior-Cat and joined Elmore's Warriors and the second part will include the parts that you had read, but with some changes. This was my first story that I had tried since I first started here. See you guys later.**


	13. The Truth Is Out

**Here I am again with another chapter of The Forest. There is only a few more until I start my next story, The Assassin. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Truth is Out**

Dawn came in early as the sun roses up in its position. During the night, Gumball's time on guard duty was up. He handed the Tobias' dad pistol to the next person before he grab his sleepy sister and went back to bed. Each hour the gang took turns watching guard and holding the pistol. The one who was the last having the pistol after a lot of the gang had taken a turn was Masami, who fell asleep once the sun was up. Gumball was the only one who woken up and sit on the edge on the tracks, while reading a comic book. He didn't bother waking her up because she was being a bitch last night when Gumball discuss about everyone futures and she brought up about Penny's future of being like her dad. The fire had died moments before the sun was up. As he was reading the comic book that he enjoys, a deer about a few feets from him alarm him. It wasn't the monstrous deer from back of the forest, it was just an orderly deer. Gumball smile lightly at the adorable creature before he runs away. This was the first time Gumball have saw something not horrible or dangerous in the forest since he and his brother got lost in the forest.

Moments later, a train roar in, alarming the crowd and waking them up. The gang had put their sleeping bags and the remaining snacks in their backpacks. They continue walking along the path, resuming their trip. Gumball wanted them to tell them about the non-dangerous deer he had saw just now, but decided not to. He never breath a word or uttered a sentence about the deer. They'll just think he was seeing things. The gang kept walking as the sun was growing higher and higher by every seconds. Its beam shine upon the pre-teens faces, earning another reason to be woken up. Thier bellies were rumbling as every step make them hungrier. They didn't bother of eating the snacks they have left after that camp out because it'll make them sick.

Darwin asked while his stomach was growling "Man, Gumball, why couldn't you bring some Cupcakes or Twinkies while you and Tobias were out getting the food?"

Gumball shrugged "Sorry, man, we thought that everyone will be eating weenies or s'mores during the trip."

Carmen pointed "I wouldn't mind eating the same thing, but not warm soda in the morning."

Teri asked "Who would drink soda in the morning?"

Tobias remarked "Who wouldn't?"

With their stomach rowing, they travel about fifty miles on walking the tracks of the forest. They have spend till noon walking along the tracks. Thier minds of of finding Justin Blake's remains were growing larger and larger by every step they had travel. It was started to grow an obsession for them, including Gumball. They will do everything in their power to see the body even if they died trying. The sun was in full heat when the noon reaches. There were barely a few clothes from the skies. The gang stop in a halt when they saw an area that was a few feets from them.

Carrie said "This is it, guys. This is where we'll reach Dead Man's Tracks in no time."

Darwin sighted "Finally!"

"There's two ways of reaching the tracks; we'll stay along the track, or we'll go to that big area over there."

Gumball thought back of what Carrie said just now. "What if we go along the area?"

"It'll take us about an hour if we cut through there."

Darwin suggested "I think we should stay on the tracks."

Tobias replied "I say we should go along the area."

The girls of the gang agree on what Tobias said, including Leslie. They got out of the tracks and started running to the area.

Darwin said as the gang ran to the area "H-Hey guys, maybe we should stay on the tracks. It's safer away from the animals. Guys? Oh, man."

Darwin was the last one from the group to ran into the area the rest of them were going to. It won't be long until they came across the main point of the journey.

Back in Elmore, people were minding their own business. The gang were wondering of how their parents will react if they were didn't come home yesterday. So far not everyone was in a freak state about most of the missing except for a piss off middle age peanut antlered driving up to the Watterson's house. He knock on the door for a couple of times crudely until Richard open the door.

He yawed and was a bit surprised Penny's dad is here. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

Oliver shouted "You know damn well why I'm here, Watterson!"

He went inside the house after pushing Richard rudely. Nicole notice him entering through the kitchen and entering the backyard, ignoring her concerns. Oliver look around to see Gumball or her daughter or the rest of her friends, but nothing.

Nicole and Richard follow him in the backyard and Nicole asked "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

Oliver asked crudely "Where is he?! Where is that sick pervert son of yours?!"

Nicole scolded "Hey, that's my son you're talking about!"

"So you know where he is?"

Richard shakes his head negatively. "No, we thought he was camping with your daughter, along with Darwin and Anais. It said on Gumball's note that he left before he and the kids left."

"Well, they're not!" Oliver coldly stated. "I call her friends' parents last night and none of them said that their child or my child is at anyone homes! So I assume that they all be at your house, I wonder!"

Nicole confusedly said "But...But. Wait, are you saying that they're missing?"

Oliver sighted "I'm afraid so."

"Oh, my god! Richard, call the police!"

Soon the kids parents arrive in packs around the police department, chatting and worried about their missing kids. The chief of police, Timothy Patterson, came outside with the Sergeant and his gang. The chief was about close to 200 pounds and in his late forties. He had mostly grey hairs around his sides. The obese lizard chief addresses to the crowd with his hand up "All right, all right. Calm down people."

Tobias and Rachel's mother cried "How can we calm down?! Our children are missing!"

The crowd resume chattling louder than ever.

The chief explain more "Now, now. I know you're all upset about this, parents, but I assure you that we're getting to the bottom of this. It might be possible that a child missing could be the act of running away."

Penny's mother, Jane Fitzgerald, shouted while holding her husband's arm "Oh, my god! Oliver, I'm scare!"

Oliver shushed "It'll be all right, Jane."

Richard and Nicole overheard her cries and Richard said "Calm down, Jane. I'm sure Penny is find as long she with Gumball-"

Oliver cried while pointing at him "This is your fault! I knew my daughter will put herself in danger whenever she's around your ungrateful son!"

Richard shouted "Don't talk about my son, you son of a bitch!" The middle age bunny jumped on the middle age peanut antlered, sending them on the ground and landing punches on each other. Both their wives tried to get their husbands under control while both of them are saying "Stop! Stop!"

Some of the police officers both restrained them both before calming down and letting them go.

The chief continued "I'm going to need a photo of your children and we'll create a dozen posters and set them around the city. My guess is they should be from here to all the way at the end. We'll conduct a search around a fifty radius. Our mens will ask everyone questions about the childrens. Meanwhile, you parents will go look for anything that your children fall on such as wells, holes, or bomb shelters."

Oliver shouted "How the hell would our childrens be fall there?!"

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to stand down if you don't corporate. Alright, gang, let's move!"

That afternoon, the police had constructed a search for the missing kids. The parents had given them a photo of their missing child and made posters. The police had went door to door, asking them about the missing childrens. They ask people around town if they see at least one of them. They hadn't found any clues. The parents had looked everywhere for their kids; they look at arcade, the library, the beach, downtown, uptown, or maybe at their homes because their kids might be playing a gag. But this wasn't a gag; this was serious. They were started to get worry for them. They ask themselves of what did they do to drove away their child. Was it because they were strict? Thier Disciplining was them too much? They were too rough of them? Or they didn't listen to them. They spend almost about two hours looking for them. Sergeant Parker and his gang had split three into two to try of getting some clues about the missing kids. It was exhausting for them; it was like Justin Blake all over again. They were still in town, but deciding to take a break.

The Sergeant took a break by smoking a cigarette and stated "Damn, this is exhausting."

Billy Trescott was drinking a beer and replied "Yeah, I know what you mean." He took a slip. "This doesn't make sense. Why would almost half of every teen in Elmore suddenly disappear?"

Sergeant Parker guessed "Probably because since school was coming up, they didn't want to face of torture. I mean, I heard about how that teacher made her students' lives mersible."

"Still, that doesn't explain why they left."

"I know, but-" The Sergeant stop and rethinks his thought about everything that has been going on in Elmore. Teens in Elmore suddenly disappear without a trace. There's been a number of teens left in the town. This didn't make sense for him. "Wait a minute."

Billy looked at him with great concern. "Sir?"

"Call it a hunch, but I'm beginning to wonder what's been going on here. Yesterday, we heard a report about a gun shooting at the market downtown, and as we're going, we stop a couple of two boys and ask them about the shooting. They denied it, and I notice that they were carrying snacks for a campout in one of their friends houses."

Billy asked "What did the boys look like?"

Sergeant Parker described "Both of them were fourteen years, but I don't remember nothing about them boys." He took one long inhale on his cigarette and blowing out a huge light smoke. "Wait. I remember what one of them look like. The boy kinda look like the hot ass blue cat whose marriage to that fat ass rabbit, who was beating the crap out of that mosse."

Billy said while thinking what his friend said "Wait. You mean Gumball Watterson?"

"It's that his name, then yes. Those boys were acting strange when I stop them and lying about where they're going after seeing those snacks they were carrying."

"Where were they coming from?"

"Properly from the market."

And that's when the both of them had found their first clue. They throw away their smokes and half fill cans before getting in their car and drive to the market. When they arrive at the market, the two officers went inside the market and goes to the cashier.

Larry greeted "Hello there, value cuto-. He stop at almost at the end of the sentence when he saw the officers right in front of him. He pleaded as his stone body turn white "Oh, dear god. Please don't tell me you're arresting me. I haven't done anything. I swear!"

Sergeant Parker sighed "You're not in trouble, Larry."

Larry let out in deep sigh as a sign of relieved. "Thank god."

"We came here for some questions. Was Gumball Watterson was here yesterday with someone else?"

Larry nodded "Yes, he and Tobias Wilson. They were putting some snacks on the counter and give me the money."

Billy asked "Was there any suspicious on both of them?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yes I did. I ask them of what's the food for, and they said that they're camping at someone elses house."

Sergeant Parker's suspicious grew more and more by the minute. "Can we see your security cameras?"

The three of them all went to the security room, where it was filled with many rows of t.v. The cameras from the store correspond to the mini televisions. Every moment from inside and outside. Larry was ask to play the video from yesterday the moment Gumball and Tobias came to the store. Larry sat at the chair and press the reverse button as one of the mini t.v was making that sound it gets when you're reversing a video. Larry stopped and the t.v show Gumball and Tobias entering the store.

Sergeant Parker ordered "Now fast-forward to where they're at the counter."

Larry fast-forward to the part where they're at the counter. They watch the whole scene until the boys left the market.

Larry said "That's all I know, Sergt. They came in and left the market. I don't see how is this-"

Billy interrupted "Sergt, look at this!"

Both Larry and Sergeant Parker were looking at the mini t.v. where Billy is pointing at. The t.v. show Gumball and Tobias back behind the market before showing him his father's pistol that he had stolen from his safe. Gumball fumbles with the pistol before setting an discharge from it and running away from it.

Larry shouted "So that was that shot was!"

Sergeant Parker declared "Looks like we're on the right path."

The two officers left the market before heading to the car as the Sergeant explained "Okay, so we know that they're not camping at someone elses house and it was them who fired the gun, but we need more clues of where they are."

Billy rethink about the clues they had discover just now. First they're not at someone elses house, his friend telling the story and seeing the cameras back at the market. From all the clues merging together, the sergeant didn't know where they are, but Billy know. In fact, Billy and Sam already know.

Billy stated "John, I think I know where they are, but you gotta promise me not to tell anyone about this. You swear in your mom's life you won't tell?"

Sergeant Parker replied "You got it, pal."

The two other sides of Sergeant Parker's gang had gone and did the same thing they were doing. According to some witnesses, they saw a pack of teens going at the end of town, one of them was from a piss off old man living in a junkyard with a friendly dog with a tough reputation. A lying one. Sam knew where this was heading, so he did what Billy had already done.

With Matt Dent as his team, Sam stated "Matt, I'm going to tell you something important but you got to swear in your mother's life you ain't telling anybody?"

Matt nodded "I swear."

Billy and Sam had managed to keep their secret about Blake's body for about 38 hours. By three o'clock, John and Matt told the gang about the secret, not caring about keeping the secret in their mother's name wasn't an option. They meet up of at the barn where they hang out. They have a plan of how are they're going to get the body. They put in some fishing nets on one of the two cars. They were about to get ready to reclaim for what's theirs, except two of them have some concerns.

Billy said "Listen, John, we been thinking and we think we should here."

Sam replied "Yeah, I agree."

Sergeant Parker said "What are freakin nuts or something? You guys are acting like my bitch ex-wife! Look, we go to the forest and if a cop, god knows the chief, ask us of where we going, we'll tell them we're going fishing, and once we get there, we'll just stumble upon while exclaiming "What have we here!"

Chuck exclaimed "Yeah! We're going to be famous! And if we're lucky, the chief might promote us! It's a win-win scenario!"

Billy repeated "I still don't think we should go."

The German Shepherd replied "Okay, okay. I understand you too. Now here's what I have to say about this." He raise his voice, shouting "GET IN THE GODDAMN CAR!"

Both Billy and Sam took a step back after being stated by his commander and enter the car in fear.

"All right." John stated, satisfied. "Let's go find us a body!" John went into the car and started it up. Before he drives, Matt said "Let's hope those bastards don't try of finding the body first."

John smiled "Don't worry. They won't make it in time. They're probably dead already. And if they're not…" He took out a handgun before making his point. The car then drives away out of town.

* * *

**Holy crap! Sergeant Parker and his gang knews about the truth of the body and the pre-teens. Looks like it'll be a showdown of who deserve the body. Also, the parents discover that their kids missing. The suspense is killing you all, right? Just wait till tomorrow for another new chapter. NiteOwl18 out.**


	14. Swamp of Leeches

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter of The Forest. You guys may want to read it. I think you're going to love it. Also, yesterday, I just found out that four people had posted reviews for the sequel of Elmore's Warriors. So I may reconsider the winner of the contest.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Swamp Of Leeches**

The gang had went through the small area that Carrie had mention, in hopes of reaching the body quickly. The gang had walked for about fifteen minutes, but it feels like it's been an hour. They walk on the muddy dirt, covering their feets with mud. So far there were no creatures here. It was quiet, a bit too quiet for them,

Teri whined "I'm getting mud all over my feets."

Darwin replied "I knew we should have stay on the tracks."

Tobias mocked "We should have stay on the tracks."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"I mean it."

"I mean it."

Darwin pushes Tobias a bit, Tobias pushes him back, and both of them were fighting on the ground. Rachel said to the both of them "Guys, cut it out!"

Both of them got back on his feet while both of them replied in union "He started it."

Gumball called out to the remaining gang "Guys, come on."

Anais was walking right next to Gumball. She was having trouble keeping up with him because her little foot was caught by the muddy ground. She tried her best of getting her foot out of it, getting more mud on her white shoes. It was now started to overflowing.

Gumball asked her as he notice it "Need some help, sis?"

Anais answered "That's okay, I can do it."

"You know, if you want, I can carry you on my back. You can't walk in those shoes now, don't you?"

Anais looked at her muddy shoes, which are overflowing now. She can feel them at the inside of her shoes. "All right."

Gumball stopped and lower himself to that his sister can climb on his back. She grab Gumball's neck and Gumball raise up. Gumball heard a deep awed from behind him. He turns around and saw the gang were seeing this beautiful moment.

Gumball said "What, you never seen a brother carrying her little sister before? Let's keep walking people."

Teri replied "That's so nice of Gumball."

Masami asked to the Wilson's siblings "How come you two had never done something like that?"

Rachel answered "Masami, trust me, when Tobias was born, I used to carry him all the times and then he pull my hair and dangle on it."

Tobias smirked "I was pretty awesome back then, and I'm still am."

Banana Joe remarked "It was a good thing you weren't the one breastfeeding him."

Darwin said in a disgusting tone "Ahh, gross! That sick!" He turn to Rachel and asked "You didn't, right?"

Tobias answered "Of course not, dude! I had a nanny to breastfeed me while my mom was too busy working."

Rachel corrected "Tobias, she didn't want too because she was afraid that you were going to suck her dried."

Banana Joe said to Tobias "Wait, you let a nanny breastfeed you?"

Tobias explained "This nanny wasn't like any nannies. This one here was total milf. Her breast were perfect, and I sucking them like there's no tomorrow. I swear I wish every baby in Elmore will have a nanny with perfect breast."

"Amen brother." Stated Joe, who high five him.

Rachel remarked to Darwin "I think being breast fed must had given him brain damage."

The gang kept walking; it was three thirty when they Anais had cried "Gumball, look!"

They stopped when they looked to see what they were standing. It was a swamp. The gang took a look at the water, which might be deep. The whole section was cover with plants and weeds. There, on the other side was the surface of the area.

Teri remarked "What a disgusting swamp this is."

Tobias asked "You think we should swim at it?"

Rachel cried "Are you kidding me? I ain't swimming there."

Masami remarked "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm flying over there."

Masami floated right on the other side, which Gumball shouted "Show off!"

"I don't want to get my hair wet!"

Then Bobert's back led out a jack pack and the device started on, sending him on the other side right next to Masami. Bobert said "I refuse of getting my circuits wet."

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Carrie floated on the other side, which she said "I just don't want to swim there."

Lastly, Alan and Carmen were on the other side of the area as they float while Carmen was hanging out to Alan's strings. Carmen yelled "I don't want to get all swell up!"

Tobias said to the gang "Well, does anyone of you have any problems on swimming in the swamp?"

Teri and Rachel answered in union "Yes!"

"Then let's start swimming."

Teri cried "The hell I'm not! I'm not swimming in there! There could be diseases in there!"

Rachel said "I rather float on the other side."

Tobias said "Oh, come on! It's not that deep! Look!"

Tobias grab a long stick that was on the edge of the swamp and held it with both of his hands. He put the stick down on the water and feel the ground with only 1/3th of the large stick.

"See? Not that deep."

Gumball shouted to the people at the other side "See, you whiners! It's not that deep!"

Tobias throw away the stick, and the gang took a few steps into the swamp. But after reaching their fifth steps, they fall into the water, screaming and shouting.

Rachel screamed "Tobias, I'm going to kill you!"

Darwin said "I told you we should have stay on the tracks! Why won't nobody listen to me?!"

Tobias remarked "Maybe because nobody will want to listen to a fish who is banging my sister!"

"You know, I'm sick and tired of you damn sex jokes about me and Rachel!"

Penny asked "Yeah, why don't you let off?"

Masami shouted on the other side "Watch out, Tobias! You don't want to piss off Daddy's girl!"

Penny glared at her and remarked "Well, at least I'm not Daddy's spoil little brat!"

Masami's eyes were dotted in shock and her whole body was fuming with anger. "Say that to me one more time."

"Why don't you come over here?"

Masami floated over the swampy water and stop at Penny's face. "Wanna repeat that to me?"

Penny, still angry, repeated very slowly "Daddy's...spoil...little...brat."

Masami then grab Penny and dunk her head into the water with a scream. Penny grab her body and dunk it in the water. The water was splashing onto everyone.

Tobias cheered "Yeah! Girl fight!"

Rachel shouted as he punches her brother "Shut up! This is all your fault!"

Tobias' whole body was started to shake with angry. "I don't like to be punch!"

Tobias grab Rachel's multi-color hair and dunk her head on the water. Tobias then got punch by Rachel's hand while she was in the water, sending him in the water. Darwin then join the fight with Rachel by his side. Then the rest of the gang started fighting in the water, except for two, one seem to like the excitement.

Gumball said while Anais laugh on the gang "Guys, come on! Knock it off! Screw this."

While the gang was still fighting, Gumball and Anais started swimming on the other side of the area. Anais yelled right behind her brother's back "Hey guys, Gumball's walking away!"

Tobias asked smugly "Where do you think you going, Watterson?"

Darwin said in a smug tone just like Tobias "Yeah, Gumball."

The gang swim a bit to the two siblings with grin in their faces.

Penny grinned "I think we oughta give Gumball a little bath."

Anais, still on Gumball's back, grab his neck a bit tighter and screaming "I got him by the neck!"

Darwin yelled "Dog pile on Gumball!"

Anais, with her arms on Gumball's neck, drag him by the water, along with her. The rest of the gang started piling up on Gumball. They splash water on each other, laughing and screaming. The ones that were on the other side were seeing this with glee. With the gang surrounding him, Gumball started swimming up to the other side. He tried all his might to reach the surface. Finally, he did, with Darwin grabbing his neck around his arms.

Darwin screamed "Sleeper hold! Sleeper hold!"

Gumball was laughing and trying to get Darwin off, then he notice something on Darwin's left cheek. It was small and ogling. The texture of it was brown gray.

Gumball shouted "Darwin, there's something on your cheek!"

"Nice try, Gumball, but I'm not falling for that."

Tobias said as he look at Darwin's cheek "No wait. Darwin, he's right. There is something on your neck."

Rachel said "It looks like a leech."

Everyone stop playing when Rachel said leech. Leech? Did she said leech? So does that means that they were swimming in-

The rest of the gang got up from the ground, screaming as they saw leeches covering all over their body. They rub up off of it from their arms and legs and cheeks. They turn to their friend and ask them to rub off leeches from their backs.

Penny screamed "Gumball, get them off of my back!"

Gumball quickly knock off the leeches from his girlfriend's back.

The ones that have clothes started take it off, fearing that they could be more underneath them. They remove their shirts, pants, and shoes, not to mention their shell and they were right. More leeches. After a few minutes, they were done. They looked at one and another to see if more leeches were still there.

Tobias sighed "Oh, thank god." He asked Banana Joe "Is there any on my back?"

The gang all took a breath and seeing the ground. They feel like they were going to be sick. They want to throw up after seeing this whole ordeal. Everyone had marks on where the leeches were at all over their bodies. Nobody wanted to make a remark about Gumball, Anais or Rachel still in their underwears. Then Gumball, in his underwear, feel something in him. It was coming from his underwear. He reach in and his heart stopped.

Gumball whimpered "Oh, god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god."

The gang saw Gumball's cries and were concern about him. Gumball reach in from his underwear, and took out something from it. A leech covering with a bit of blood. The gang's eyes widen in shock.

Penny asked without her shell and great concern "Gumball?"

Gumball's eyes were dotted and fall down on the ground. The gang to him rush to him in his aid while shouting his name. They surrounded him in a circle and Tobias was the first one to go.

Tobias went to him and started slap lightly on Gumball's cheeks. "Gumball. Gumball, come on, man, wake up. Wake up. Please don't be dead."

Darwin cried "Oh, god, he's dead!"

Anais said "He's not dead. He's still breathing."

Tobias said to them "Cool it, guys. He's waking up."

Gumball's eyes were open and found out they were around him, still in his underwear. Nobody say anything about it, not even the girls. The gang sighed in relieve.

Anais asked "You alright, bro?"

Gumball nodded his head, too freak out to speak after finding out a leech was in his underwear.

Darwin said in wide eye "Man, I never seen someone fainted before."

Tobias remarked "Is there anything you can say that doesn't sound retarded?"

Penny said to them "Guys, shut up."

Gumball was sitting on a tree with his clothes on. He had not spoken a word for about thirty minutes after what happened. The gang was started to get worry about Gumball. Anais, Penny, and Rachel put on their clothes after Gumball open his eyes. They way he saw that leech in his underwear, the way he fainted, and the way he is acting. The gang formed a circle around to discuss what they'll do about Gumball.

Anais suggested "I think we should go back."

Tobias exclaimed "What?! You're backing out?! You're just like your fish brother!"

Penny scolded "What's your problem, Tobias? He had a leech on his underwear, and did you see his face when he fainted?"

"What are you, her mom?"

Teri said "Look, I agree with Anais, we should get back and probably take Gumball to the hospital."

Tobias spatted "Oh, you just want to go back because of you suffer a traumatic experience during the trip!"

Darwin shouted "Hey, lay off man!"

"Oh, now suddenly, you want to go back! This was your idea in the first place!"

Rachel screamed "Hey, leave him alone!"

"Why don't you two go make out and have organisms?!"

"Will you stop with that?!"

"Organisms! Organisms! Organisms!"

Rachel and Tobias started fighting and pulling each other hairs. The gang tried their best to separate the two of them. They were screaming, telling them to stop. They were acting like wild animals as they fight each other for no reason. For Tobias and Rachel, there was a reason. Gumball's ears pick up on the screaming and shouting; the rage build up inside him more and more. His entire face was filled with deep red.

Gumball called out "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" Then he repeated with a lot of force within him "STOP IT!"

The entire gang stopped fighting and screaming. They look at him in surprise as Gumball got up from the tree and announced "I'm not going back. Not now."

Gumball grab his things and continue his search for the body. The gang were still surprise that he could scream like that, even his siblings. Tobias and Rachel stop pulling each other hairs. The entire gang follow Gumball, despite them being afraid by now after that outburst.

Tobias muttered to his sister "Idiot."

Rachel muttered back "Up yours, retard."

Around that time, nobody knows why Gumball wanted to see the body so badly not after they had experiences dangerous obstacles along the way. They wanted to object this of continuing the trip, but couldn't risk of losing Gumball after they have almost lost him. Even if no one wants to come along with him, Gumball will be the only one to see the body by himself.

* * *

**Well, how dd you all love that chapter? Post reviews or leave me message about it. Also, since Elmore's Warriors Returns is probably going to be the next story, I had left you a message last night about my first story. That'll explain you guys everything. Only two or three more chapters left until the fourth story is done. NiteOwl18 out.**


End file.
